I'm With You
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: When Arianna Thompson moves to Scotland she starts unlocking things about her and her family's past. With the help of a certain vampire family of course. *previously MAGICAL*
1. Stupid Scotland

"But mom, why do we have to move to Scotland of all places?" I whined as I helped pack in boxes from the car.

"Because, Arianna, change is good for the soul and this air is good for the lungs," my step-dad Bob replied taking the box from me.

"Whatever. Where's Tony?" I asked looking around.

"Right here, darling," Tony said from behind her in a very bad impression of a vampire voice.

"Shit, Tony, you scared me half to death," I said fanning my face.

"Language, Arianna, please," my mother shouted from inside the house.

"What happens if I scare you like that again? Will you become a vampire?" he asked taking my hand in his smaller one.

I guess I should explain some things before I go on. My name is Arianna Thompson and Tony is my little half brother. My mom divorced my dad when I was really little and then she met Bob. They had Tony and my little family was formed. The reason I don't call Bob dad is out of respect. My real father passed last year and I felt weird calling Bob dad.

My little brother has this insane obsession with vampires. I don't really understand it but, hey, it's not me who's obsessed with them, right? I guess I'm not your average teenage girl. I really dislike Twilight. I mean it's rather sad. This human girl has to give her whole life, very sad, in my opinion at least. Back to me, I have long auburn hair and am stuck at the height of 5 foot nothing. I have huge green eyes and straight teeth from years and years of braces. I'm a dancer so I guess I have a fit body. I'm very uncoordinated if I'm not on the dance floor.

"C'mon, Ana. Let's go pick out rooms," Tony said tugging on my hand.

"Alrighty let's go, baby doll," I said ruffling his little spikes.

"Urghhh, don't call me that. It makes me sound like a little girl, which I'm obviously not," he said, gesturing down his body.

"Alright, boy," I laughed, "Is that better?"

"Very," he said as we walked up the steps.

I walked to the very end of the hallway and threw open a door. When I looked inside I gasped. It was huge. It had a balcony and a fireplace. The walls were a deep crimson color. I walked inside and opened the closet door. I almost pissed my pants, it was a walk-in.

"TONY! I FOUND MY ROOM!" I screamed down the hall.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? I'M RIGHT HERE!" Tony yelled from right outside my door.

"Oh, sorry. I want this room," I said. "Where's your room?"

"Across the hall from yours. It's smaller than this one though. But it has a bigger fireplace. I like it," he smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad your room is close to mine. Where's mom and Bob's room?" I asked.

"It's at the end of the hall on the other side. You know it's okay to call Bob dad right?" my mom said as she brought the last box of my stuff into my room.

"Yeah, I have to warm up to it, though. Give me time to adjust to not having a biological father anymore," I said unpacking my boxes.

"Alright," she said and kissed my head and left me to unpack.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 1. Review?<p> 


	2. Little Vampire

After we were Scotland for about two weeks, when the nightmares started. I would wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. Tony had them too. Most of the night we would end up sleeping in the same bed together.

They were about some kind of gathering of what looked like vampires. There was this stone and a guy swinging it over his head, like he was calling the other vampires. The dreams seemed to be centered around one family. There were 3 children a mom and a dad. The youngest was a little girl. She was a little younger than Tony and had really long blonde hair. The middle child was a little boy. He looked a little older than Tony he was cute and had brown hair. The eldest was a boy. He was about my age and had multicolored hair spiked up at the top. Not little spikes, like Tony's, but crazed, porcupine spikes. The father was very severe looking and had a widows peek of black hair. The mother had these blonde princess Laya buns on crack.

One night when mom and Bob went to a party at Bob's boss's house, I walked to Tony's room. I heard voices coming from inside. It sounded like Tony was talking to another little boy.

"You're a human, you're full of blood," the little boy screeched.

"I'd like to keep it that away dude," Tony said, terrified.

That was when I decided to walk in. I opened the door and heard the little boy hit the ground on the other side.

The little boy on the ground was really familiar looking. But I couldn't quiet place where he was from. When he looked up at me I gasped.

He was pale with fangs and blood red eyes. He was a vampire. But that wasn't possible. Vampires didn't exist. Oh my god, he was the little boy in my dreams. He was real, that must mean all of them were real.

"Arianna," Tony screamed, running behind me.

"Hey, you're from my dreams. You're a vampire," I said, helping him up.

"They must be nightmares," he said, wincing at the pain in his side.

"They were," Tony murmured.

I elbowed him in the ribs. I saw the little boy smile. At least he had a good since of humor. It almost made up for the fact that he was of the undead variety.

"I must go," he said, limping over to Tony's balcony.

"Dude, really? You can't even walk, how are you gonna get home?" I asked him.

"Who need's to walk when you can fly?" he shouted.

He then proceeded to jump out the window. Float for a couple of seconds, then fall flat to the ground. Did I mention that we were on the second story of the house. It was a hard, straight fall to the ground.

"Oh my god, let's go Tony," I said, running down the steps to get to the fallen vampire.

When we got to him, he groaned and rolled over. Tony and I helped him stand up. He grimaced then looked up at me.

"Do you know where I can get a cow?" he asked me in all seriousness.

"If you want any milk…" I said, throwing my thumb over my shoulder to the kitchen.

"No, not milk. I need blood," he gasped.

"Oh, yeah, well. Tony go get your wagon, please," I said.

When he came back, with Tony's help, I go the little vampire into the little red wagon. We then proceed to pull him to a barn of cows. When we got there I helped him over to a cow and all but ran over to the door.

"Oh, I'm gonna hurl.," Tony said.

But I didn't hear him, I was to busy outside. I'm a very dedicated vegan. I couldn't watch nor really listen to him eating that damn cow. I felt so sorry for it.

"I'm done. We can go now," he said.

"Can you take us flying?" Tony asked.

He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it without hesitation. Tony grabbed his other hand and we flew. I had to keep my eyes closed the whole time in order to not projectile vomit all over Scotland. When we finally landed I pried my eyes open, expecting to be outside our house. But no, we were still in the air, but we weren't holding hands with the vampire anymore.

"How are we still in the air?" I asked.

"We're on dad's blimp, duh," Tony said, giggling while jumping on the blimp with the vampire.

"Oh, alright," I said. "Oh, I'm Arianna by the way. And he's Tony."

"That's a lovely name. It's back from my time. I'm Rudolph," he said extending a hand. Gosh, he was polite.

I looked down at my wrist and my eyes bulged at the time.

"Guys it's almost midnight. Mom and Bob will be home at any time," I said, pushing them together. "We need to scoot."

"Okay," Rudolph said grabbing my hand.

Once we landed, I gave Tony a kiss on the top of his head and Rudolph a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned an adorable pink color.

"Goodnight boys. Don't stay up to late," I winked at them.

They smiled at me as I shut the door. It's good Tony has a friend, even if he's a vampire. At least he's a sweetie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is complete. Review Review?<p> 


	3. High School Wasteland

I woke up the next day and smiled when I remembered last night. Tony had a friend now. Granted, he was a vampire. But that's still a friend, nonetheless. I got up and pulled on some denim shorts with holes and a Harry Potter shirt. I slipped on some black low top converse. I straightened my hair in my bathroom and put on my makeup. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Tony's room.

I walked in and saw Tony sitting on his bed, looking like he was going to cry. I walked over and ran a hand through his spikes. I pulled him into my lap and hugged him while he cried.

"He's gone, Ana. He's gone," Tony hiccupped into my shoulder.

"I know, but maybe he had to go home to his family and keep them safe. C'mon, babe, get dressed and come down stairs with me," I said, kissing his head.

I walked down stairs and grabbed some bacon from the pile on the table. I grinned at my mom and Bob as Tony walked down the stairs.

"Morning Tones, how was your night?" mom said, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, but Arianna made it better this morning," he said, smiling at me.

"Well that's good. Are you guys ready to go to school?" mom asked as Tony and I finished breakfast.

We got in the car and rode to school. Tony was unnaturally quiet in the backseat. When I turned around I saw him staring sadly out the window. I wanted to crawl back there and hug him, but I stayed up in my seat.

When we pulled up to the school we both got out. In Scotland, all the grades were in one school. They were just in different buildings. I kissed Tony's head before I made my way over to my school building.

As I walked in I heard a wolf whistle from the side of the hallway were the jocks hung out. I didn't need to look over to know it was Hunter McAshton. He was the most arrogant, shallow, narrow minded, jerkish guy I have ever met. He had like 74 girlfriends and he wanted to make me number 75. Speaking of girlfriends, one of them were completely staring me down.

Amber McLillian. She completely hated me. Apparently her and Hunter had been together since they were little kids. And they were going to grow up and get married and live in a house with a white picket fence with two kids and a dog. Or whatever the perfect life was in Scotland.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, skank," she said, as she walked towards me.

"I'm no where near him, actually. He whistled from across the hallway, no where near me. So move out of my way, please," I said, shutting my locker and walking to my class.

I heard her make an exasperated sound as I walked away to my class. I smiled. It was nice upsetting her, it was way to easy. I sat down next to Decan. The only kid in the school who would talk to me my first day here.

He was tall with short blonde hair and huge green eyes. They were framed in insanely dark lashes and he had a slightly crooked smile. With a scattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose and his lip was pierced.

"Hey, how's life treating you?" he asked with a slight accent.

"Ehh, you know. Almost got beat down in the hallway by a jealous ex girlfriend. Almost decked a jock, normal day in the beautiful country of Scotland," I said.

"I love the smell of bitterness in the morning," he smiled.

I heard a number of girls sigh at his crooked smile. He was rather gorgeous. Not really my type, but adorable nonetheless. I was more into the bad boys, and Decan was more of a nerdy guy. But he made a really good friend. So I guess I can't complain.

After school I walked to go meet up with Tony. I waited for about 20 minutes then went to go find mom. When I made it to the parking lot I saw my mom sitting in her little green car. But there was no Tony. So I walked up to the car and got in the passenger side.

"Hey mom, where's Tony?" I asked, slightly worried.

"He got in a fight today with the McAshton boys and was sent home," mom said, clearly pissed off.

"Dude. Did he win?" I asked. I was insanely proud of my little brother. Was that a bad thing?

"Arianna Grace! We don't encourage any type of violence," mom said, frowning. "I'm actually really worried about him. He's been acting up in class, having these nightmares, and now he's fighting. What's happening to my little boy?"

"I'll talk to him when I get home, alright?" I asked, taking her hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Thanks, Ana," she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is finished. Review! Review! Review!<p> 


	4. Tampon Nose Plug

When we got home, I ran up to Tony's room. When I knocked on the door, I heard a moan that I took as a 'come in' so I did. When I walked in a had to fight off a fit of giggles.

There Tony was, laying on his bed with two tampons stuck up his nose. I laughed until I was crying. I was holding on the jamb of the door, bent over, hands on my knees, laughing. His face turned an insane red color and he crossed his arms at me.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked, glaring at me.

"I told you not to go into my bathroom without my permission and take things. Didn't I?" I tried to hold a straight face, but failed epically.

I looked over and saw that he was about to cry and stopped laughing abruptly. I walked over to the bed and threw my arm around his shoulder. I pulled him to me and tilted his head up. I yanked the tampons out of his nose and wiped it with some toilet paper that was sitting on the night stand.

"Why did you get into a fight?" I asked, putting his glasses back on his face. "You know mom's really worried about you. She thinks you're possessed by the devil, which you aren't, are you?"

"Not that I know of, actually," he said.

"Then why did you fight the McAshton boys?" I asked putting his head in my lap and stroking his hair.

"Because they said that their brother was going to bang you and leave you," he said. "What does that mean? Bang you?"

I blanched and said, "It means something that little boys your age shouldn't be thinking about, much less talking about."

"Oh, well I figured it was bad so I punched one of them but then the other one got to me and everything gets a little bit fuzzy after that," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well as proud as I am of you for standing up for me, fighting is never the answer. To any question. Ever," I said, "Understood?"

He nodded his head just as a flash of light landed in his floor.

"Hey Rudolph. How are you?" I asked, as Tony jumped up and walked over to him.

"Hello. Tony, do you have that picture of the stone?" he asked hurriedly.

We each gave him troubled looks.

"It's very important to my family and I. It could be our only chance of changing back into humans," Rudolph said quickly.

"I have one in my room if you'll give me a second to go get it," I said, going out the door.

I walked into my room and over to my desk. I searched through my drawings until I found it. It was a red stone circled with silver and it was supposed to fit into a necklace with a long silver chain.

I went back into Tony's room with the drawing clutched in my hand. When I walked in, I heard them fighting over something.

"You have to!" Tony shouted.

"I do not. I just need that picture," Rudolph stated calmly.

"Hold it. What's the problem?" I asked standing between them.

"I want Rudolph to take us flying but he says he can't," Tony pouted.

"I will, if you let me have that picture," he bargained.

I smiled at him as I handed him the drawing. He folded it and put it in what I assumed was a pocket and grabbed mine and Tony's hand. We jumped out Tony's balcony door. I squeezed my eyes closed until I felt my feet touch the ground.

"So you live in a cemetery?" I asked, when Rudolph nodded, I continued, "How… Original."

"Yes we do, it filters out immense portions of sunlight," Rudolph said, not getting my joke.

"So why did you need the picture of the stone that my sister drew?" Tony asked.

"I can't tell you," Rudolph said. "It's a secret."

"Who are we gonna tell?" I asked.

"In mine and Tony's dreams there is a comet almost hitting the moon and a bright red light comes out of the stone and makes a red mist appear," I said.

"Well, I guess if you have dreams about it, then I can tell you. It's the stone of Attamon. It holds the secret to transforming my family and I into humans again. It breaks the curse of the lost souls. So there are no more vampires," Rudolph explained.

"Can we help you guys find it?" Tony asked, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes. As brothers," glancing over at me he added, "And sister."

We all smiled at each other until we heard a terrible screeching noise from some where above us. Rudolph glanced up and told us to hide. As we all heard screeching noises from above.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger. Review?<p> 


	5. Little Mortal

I haven't been doing this but I guess I will now, I only own the character Arianna and the plot. If I owned Gregory, I soooo wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"But we're brothers," Tony whined.<p>

"Yes, but my family doesn't know that, hide!" he hissed.

We ran behind a large tombstone and hid. I peeked around after the flashes of light stopped. There was the family from my dreams. The mother and the father and the little girl.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph shouted to the parents. They looked the same as in my dreams. The mom still had princess Laya buns on crack and the dad had and insane widows peak.

"Rudolph!" the mother's dreamy voice floated down to Tony and I, "Thank the stars you are alright! I was so worried," she then proceeded to pull him into a fierce hug that only a mother could pull off. His father placed a loving hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"My son, you mustn't stray to far away," his father stated seriously.

"Yes, dear, we were afraid -" Rudolph then cut her off to say.

"I'm sorry. I only took the road less taken," he said slyly.

"And apparently you got lost," his father said sternly.

"Be nice Fredrick," the mother said.

Fredrick smiled slightly at his wife. And then down at Rudolph. They both smiled back at him. I felt like I was intruding on some family gathering.

I glanced over at the little girl on the tombstone as she started to speak.

"Yoo-hoo! Brother," she called, turning everybody's attention to her.

"Anna," Rudolph said happily. He walked over to her tombstone and hugged her.

"Brother darling," she cheered. "Aren't you the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker," She scolded him playfully.

"I wish," Rudolph smiled. Then he turned around to face his father and mother.

"So, have you all found the stone yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but have hope. If we keep finding places it isn't we'll have to find where it is eventually," his mother said in her dreamy voice.

"But..." he started to say but was cut off by his father.

"I shall not fail my family," he said with determination.

I heard a hiss from behind me. When we turned around, Tony screamed and ran away. I looked up to see a vampire. He was a lot taller than me, of course I'm sure the hair spikes helped him. I was supposed to be scared, but I wasn't. I was intrigued, he was the boy from my dreams. Except way more attractive. His eyes were red, but I saw hints of blue in their depths.

I could tell he wanted me to be scared of him, but I wasn't. If anything I was intrigued by him. He was gorgeous, in that bad boy kind of way. But he was trying way to hard to be scary, and it really wasn't working for him.

"Gregory," his mother shouted.

He grabbed my arm and without a word dragged me over to the other vampires. As soon as we got there, I wretched my arm out of his grip and shoved him. I heard his little sister laughing lightly and I saw the mother fighting a smile.

"Humans!" the father shouted into the air, "Rudolph, why did you bring humans into our home?"

Rudolph didn't waste a second, "They dream about us, isn't that right, Tony?"

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" Anna asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Tony.

I saw Tony struggling to swallow and not pass out. I decided that I should step up to plate.

"Yes, we have dreams about your family, a gathering, and some red stone," I said calmly.

"What do you know about the stone, mortal? Are you one of Rookery's minions?" Gregory asked, or growled rather.

"I don't know who that is, so I'm assuming no," I replied sarcastically.

After I said that a bright light shone throughout the graveyard. I heard the Sackville Baggs hiss from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Gregory pull Anna behind him and jump behind their father.

I looked over at Rookery and saw that he was an old man. He was insanely rough looking. With this fang thing in his ear. He had this crossbow on steroids in his hands and was aiming it at the father. I moved without thinking.

I yanked what I thought was the power cord to the crossbow and it lost power. When Rookery shot the bow it went about three inches from him and hit the ground pathetically.

The father didn't miss a beat, he corralled his family into the tomb below them and I grabbed Tony and we followed.

I was almost in when Rookery grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out. He threw me on the ground and kicked me in the ribs hard with his steel toed boot. I think I may have screamed before I passed out, but I honestly don't remember.

When I woke up I saw that I was underground with the Sackville Baggs and Tony. He had his hand on this charm the father had around his neck.

When he let go the father announced that we had sympathy for their kind and that we were friends not food. Haha, Finding Nemo. Haha.

I shifted on the ground and realized that it was softer than I realized. I looked up and saw that my head was in Gregory's lap. I tried to move but I got insanely dizzy.

"Careful there, Little Mortal. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again," Gregory said, smiling down at me.

* * *

><p>So there is now some Gregory in the story for you guys! I think that means that I should get some reviews. Who knows, I may even add another chapter today if I get 4 reviews for this story.<p> 


	6. The First Glance

You guys reviewed very nicely so here's chapter 6.  
>I own only Arianna and the plot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha, you're funny. I'm Arianna, not Little Mortal," I said, wincing as the words echoed around in my head.<p>

"I'm Gregory, Little Mortal," he smiled at me again and I fought off the impending butterflies that threatened to take over my stomach.

"Gregory, be a dear and fly Arianna home, please," his mother announced, "I'm Freda by the way, this is my husband Fredrick, and this is my daughter Anna. I assume you know the others."

I smiled up at her as Gregory jumped up with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me bridal style.

I glanced over and saw Rudolph and Tony take off. I glanced up at Gregory and saw him staring at me. I made a shiver go down my spine, which he mistook for a cold chill.

"I can put you down, if it bothers you to be this close to me," Gregory said, dare I say, blushing.

"No, that's not it. I just don't like heights," I said hiding my face in his chest slightly.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise. I won't ever let you fall," he whispered in my ear as we took off.

I hid my face in his chest and held on for dear life as we flew. I could feel the air around shifting as we went farther up. I barely opened my eyes and flinched down at the ground. I was completely terrified. I shifted so I could wrap my legs around his torso for extra support.

"We're here," Gregory whispered in my ear when we landed on my balcony.

I detached my self from him slowly getting my land legs. When I looked back at him, I realized how small I was. I barely reached his shoulder, I had to strain my neck up in order to look him in the eyes. He was looking down at me with so much intensity I had to sit down. I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

Gregory pulled out my desk chair and sat in it. He sat and waited patiently for me to collect myself. Once I did, I got up and kissed him on the check softly. His skin was ice under my lips. When I pulled back I could see a slight pink flush on is face and the tips of his ears. I smiled.

"You're the first person to make me feel in a very long time," Gregory whispered as he stood up, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I got a flash of vision. I saw a bunch of people standing in a crowd by a stage type thing with a couple of people standing on it. When I started focusing in on the stage thing and saw that it was a gallows. The people standing up there had nooses around their neck and they were standing over trap doors. I saw a man walk up to the last girl standing up there, she looked exactly like me. She had long auburn hair and big green eyes, almost exactly the same facial features. Then the guy placed hoods on all of the people standing there and pulled a handle. The last thing I saw was them drop.

I pulled back from Gregory and gasped.

"Did you just see that?" I asked him, breathlessly.

"Yeah I think so, all these people standing around a gallows," he said quietly, "Then they… dropped."

"Yeah, what was that?" I asked curling up in his lap in my desk chair. It was really big, more like a loveseat than a chair.

I heard a crash from across the hall. In ran Rudolph and Tony, they were giggling and breathless. Tony had on some kind of cape and Rudolph was baring his fangs and nipping at Tony.

"Do I even want to know what you guys did?" Gregory asked, running his fingers through my hair mindlessly.

"Nope," they said together with a cheesy smile.

"Well, I guess we must take our leave," Rudolph said walking to my window.

"Tony and I will be in the graveyard some time around dusk tomorrow," I said, wincing as Gregory's arms left my waist.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered into my hair as he hugged me.

I couldn't help smiling as they flew away. Crap, when did my life become a crappy romance novel. If Gregory started sparkling, I would stake him myself.

* * *

><p>So 10 points to Gryffindor if you can guess what's happening to Arianna.<p> 


	7. Questions Answered

Slight content in this chapter. Nothing to bad I hope:)

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. I saw my mom standing at the sink washing her coffee cup. She smiled when she looked over and saw me.<p>

"Hey," she said while she dried off her hands. "I have to talk to you seriously," I said, sitting down at the dinner table.

"What's the story morning glory?" mom asked.

"I had this vision yesterday. It was of some type of hanging, like witches. Is there any family history of witchcraft in our family?" I asked in one huge breath.

"Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen one day," Dottie sighed. "Come with me. I have to show you some things about your father's family."

We walked up a bunch of stairs to a door. It looked really old. Sort of like an entrance to an attic. When we opened the door all I could see was cobwebs and dust. I started coughing and hacking. We walked to a huge chest and mom opened it. It was full of really old papers and old hardback books. Some of the books were so old they didn't even have covers.

"Mom, what is this?" I asked, confused.

She looked really sad for a moment then answered, "It's what your father left you in his will. He had a gift. He could see into the future and the past. He could also cast incantations. He wasn't necessarily a witch, but he was pretty close. These books will tell you how to figure out what your gifts are and how to hone in on them. I hope this answers all of your questions. Because I know I can't."

As mom closed the door I slowly walked over to the chest. I picked up a large packet of papers. They had all kinds of names and weird symbols on it. I looked until I saw my dad's last name. Cromwell. We are apparently descended from this family who was said to have magical powers. Almost all of my family was hanged back in the 1600's for witchcraft. So that was what my visions were about.

"Looking up our vision?" a voice said from the darkness behind me.

I shrieked, jumped and knocked over the pile of papers sitting on the table by my chest. I picked them up slowly until I got to a heavy one. Gregory walked over to me and held it up also. When I turned it upside down, a charm fell out.

It was red and had a silver base on it. When I held it up to the moonlight, I heard Gregory hiss and jump out of it's path. When I turned to him, I looked insanely scared. When I touched the stone, I started to hear voices chanting. I started chanting along with them without my knowledge. I saw Gregory cover up his ears and hit his knees.

"Arianna, STOP!" Gregory yelled and tackled me to the attic floor.

When he grabbed my wrists and shook the charm out of my hands, I was completely terrified. Gregory's eyes were the color of the charm and he had his teeth bared. I shoved him off of me and drew my knees up to my chest. I looked at my wrists and saw that there were bruises starting to form.

"I am so very sorry for your wrists," Gregory whispered formally. "Oh, please don't cry, Arianna. I'm so sorry."

I hadn't realized I was until I reached up to my cheeks. They were wet. I took a deep breath and centered myself. I looked up at Gregory and saw those eyes that I loved, the ones that weren't all red, just slightly. He brushed his thumbs across my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"You scared me. I guess I forgot that you were a vampire and how dangerous you are," I sighed, nestling into his chest and sat on his lap.

"Yes. I guess that was my fault, I made you think I was human. I made myself think I was human. It was my mistake, it won't happen again," he said as he slid me off his lap and stood up.

Before my mind caught up with me, I jumped at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him with all I had. I was about to stop when I felt his resolve break. He started kissing me back. Hard.

He pushed me against the attic wall and ran his hands up and down my sides. I wound my fingers into his hair and moaned when I felt his tongue scorch my lip. I opened my mouth and in it came.

"Arianna, are you up here?" Tony shouted from outside the attic door.

Gregory lowered me to the ground and hid in the shadows. I struggled to calm my breathing as Tony walked into the attic. I looked over his shoulder at my reflection in the mirror. My lips were huge, red, and looked thoroughly kissed. My hair was a mess, I was trying to make it look normal when my eyes caught movement by the window.

Gregory, Rudolph, and Anna flew in. I blushed when I looked at Gregory. He winked at me and I heard Anna giggle.

"We have trouble in paradise," Tony said, surprising us all.

* * *

><p>Hopefully nothing to bad. So review?<p> 


	8. High Hoe

Sorry for the wait. This is rather short but it's still an update. So... Enjoy?

* * *

><p>"What's up?" I asked as the vampires walked up to me and Tony.<p>

"We have a couple of days until the comet and we have absolutely no idea where the stone is or where to find it," Tony stated, looking defeated.

I pulled Tony over to me and wrapped my arms around him. I placed a kiss on top of his spikes and faced the Sackville Bagg family. They all looked just as disappointed as Tony. I felt so insanely sorry for them. In this last week I had made a family out of these vampires. Anna and Rudolph were like little brother and sister to me. And Gregory, he was so much to me in this little while that it was ridiculous.

"Hey Tony, what was that crest that you saw in the vision with Mr. Sackville Bagg?" I asked Tony while I pulled out a sketch pad.

After about ten minutes of him describing it, I had a rough sketch. It was a family crest with two stags on the side. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Then everything fell into place in my head.

Suddenly I saw a paper that Bob had from Mr. McAshton. It had the crest on it. But the last time I saw it, it was sitting on the table with some of Bob's work papers. I wonder how it got here?

When I looked over at the guys, they were all shocked. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Their eyes were huge and their mouths were hanging open.

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"That paper. It just… Floated in here. By it self," Anna said breathlessly.

"No way. That's not possible. Is it?" I asked.

"Maybe you did it, Arianna. You think that it's possible that you're a witch, or whatever. What if you can make things move with your mind?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know," I said, close to tears.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. What were you thinking about when you were looking at that crest?" Gregory asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I was thinking about how familiar this looked. And couldn't remember where I had saw it before and then I guess I remembered subconsciously," I said slowly.

"So you are a witch? Because if so, that would be really awesome," Tony said excitedly.

"I guess so. Hey isn't dad going to the McAshton manor tomorrow. Why don't you go with him, do some snooping around and see what you find out. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tony said.

Two bats flew into my attic and landed. The elder Sackville Baggs appeared in my attic. They looked rough. Even paler than normal and dead on there feet, no pun intended.

"Rookery…Attacked…Need…Blood," Fredrick mumbled out.

"To the farm we go, high hoe, high hoe," Tony said.

* * *

><p>So I really need to share this with the world. Especially Harry Potter fans. You know the werewolf from Wizrads of Waverly Place, Mason? Yeah his last name is Greybeck. A letter away from Greybeck. Yeah, that totally blew my mind. So my dork moment is over. Oh yeah, review please?<p> 


	9. Yeah, Straight Jackets Are Cool

I am so insanely sorry for not updating. I have like 3 chapters to update at the same time. So here ya go, loyal readers!

* * *

><p>Two hours and five cows later the Sackville Baggs were fulfilled. I heard Fredrick muttering to himself while Freda smoothed down Rudolph's hair and listened to Anna rant about something. I reached out and pulled Tony to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

"So, I honestly hate to ruin this Norman Rockwell painting from hell, but Rookery knows where we live. How are we going to be safe at the cemetery?" Gregory asked the question that had been on my mind.

"You could stay in our cellar!" Tony screeched out suddenly.

"We need decay and darkness…" Fredrick said.

"Then it's a perfect fit," I said sarcastically.

Rudolph walked over and took Tony's small hand in his and Anna took Tony's other. I jumped when Gregory wrapped his arms around my waist and floated off the ground. I could feel his arms tighten around my waist when I flinched.

"You can trust me, love," Gregory smiled into my neck, his accent thick as he laughed softly. "I promise to never let you fall. Ever."

"I believe you. I do," I whispered. "But I'm still terrified of heights. I don't think that there's anything you can do to change that."

"Is there any reason for this phobia, or do you just have it?" Gregory asked as I closed my eyes and relaxed slightly. Solely for his benefit, I was stilled terrified.

"When I was really small, I was sitting on a bunk bed with one of my cousins. I guess we started fighting because all I remember after that was tumbling of the top. I broke my arm in three places and bit straight through my bottom lip," I said, wincing at the memory.

"I wondered why you had that scar there. But I figured you would tell me in time. I cans still smell your fear, you know that? So you can stop pretending, I know the truth," he whispered the last part into my neck.

I shivered. This time from the tingles Gregory was sending down my spine every time his hot breath hit my neck in the cool night air, instead of being scared. After a bit, I opened my eyes. We were soaring over a field and I could just see Tony, Rudolph, and Anna in the air ahead of us.

"It's amazing, just a tad bit to high up for my taste," I chuckled nervously and pulled at the neck of my t-shirt.

"You're amazing and you are the perfect distance from the ground for my taste," Gregory said, nipping at my neck slightly.

"You're so funny. You should do children's parties," I said sarcastically.

We landed and walked up to the small group of people gathered on my front lawn. I was insanely happy that mom and Bob went to bed before the sun for once in my life. It gave us perfect conditions for sneaking in a vampire family of five.

When I glanced over at Freda, I laughed so hard I was rolling on the ground. She had Gregory on a leash with a straight jacket holding his arms to his back and a muzzle on his face. She walked over, helped me up, and gave me Gregory's leash.

"C'mon, be a good doggie. C'mon, good little vampire," I smiled through my laughter.

He made a scary sounding growl at me but followed behind me anyway. Once we got to the basement, all the vampires found suitable places for keeping out the sunlight. Gregory pulled on the leash and I glanced over at him. He was tilting his head to a long, vertical straw basket leaning against the wall of the cellar. I pulled open the lid and he settled back in it. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

" 'Til tomorrow, my love," he whispered softly, so that only I heard him. Or so he thought, I heard Anna giggling and Rudolph gagging. When I glanced at his parents they were smiling at us.

"We are greatly in your debt for providing us this lovely place to rest. Thank you Arianna," Freda said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, thank you," Fredrick groaned out through clenched jaws. Yep, he was definitely Gregory's dad.

"Good night you guys," Tony and I said as we made our way up the steps into the main house.

I ruffled Tony's spikes as we walked up the stairs. He sleepily batted at my hand, missing terribly. I smiled and kissed the top of his head as we made it to our rooms.

Without thinking about what could happen I took off my shirt as I flipped the light switch in my room. That was a big mistake on my part. Gregory was sitting on my bed, restraint free. I was in to much shock from him being straight jacket-less to realize that I was standing there in a black lace, almost see through bra in front of my vampire boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Review? For Gregory?<p> 


	10. Damn Blood Lust

So that awkward moment when your boyfriend sees you in your bra. So here it goes!

* * *

><p>"Gregory!" I shouted as I hurried to pull my shirt back on.<p>

"Arianna, I am so very sorry. I didn't think that you would be undressing. I just thought I would surprise you," Gregory said, pink tingeing his cheeks and the tips of his ears again.

"I love it when you blush. Did you know that?" I asked as I walked over to him. "You look so completely adorable. I like that I'm the only one who has the power to make it happen to."

"You do. Nobody else had made me blush in centuries," Gregory said, then quickly added, "Not that I'm that old or anything."

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm into older guys then isn't it?" I whispered, nipping on his neck slightly.

"A damn good thing," Gregory mumbled, his accent as thick and gruff as ever.

I giggled and pushed him onto his back on my bed. I straddled his lap and laid my head on his chest. We lay there in silence until I realized something. I could hear a slow, soft thud in this chest. Right where his heart should be.

"Gregory, do you have a heart beat?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Do I?" Gregory asked and paused for a second. "Oh my God, I have a heart beat. I haven't had a heart beat in ages. At least I don't think I have. Oh my god, Arianna, you've made my heart start beating again. That's the reason I only blush around you. You make me feel like I'm human, so I start having human reactions to you. But I so have no clue what that means."

I smirked at how excited he was getting. He looked like a little kid with that twinkle in his eyes. He was so excited that he was practically bouncing on my bed. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Gregory, I really don't want my mom or Bob to come in here because they think that I'm having sex with my vampire boyfriend that they have no idea about, so can you stop bouncing?" I said, giggling at his blush.

"But this is amazing. If I'm more human around you, then that means that there is less of a risk of me drinking your blood. Isn't that great?" Gregory asked.

I froze. I didn't think that it was problem with him to not drink my blood. I mean we've never really talked about it, but I just assumed he didn't think about it. I know realize that that was very naïve of me, he is a vampire, after all.

"You've thought about drinking my blood?" I asked quietly into his chest. To afraid to meet his eyes.

"Countless times, really. Is that a surprising thing to you?" Gregory seemed shocked. "I mean have you met me?"

"Yes, I just that I was different. Not just some meal that you were looking forward to having," I said forgetting my previous monologue and fighting off tears.

"Ari, it's not like that, I.." Gregory started.

I stood up and pointed to the door. "I think you should go back down stairs. Be quiet on the way," without looking at him I walked over to the corner of my room.

I waited until I heard the soft click of the door and dove into my awaiting bed and sobbed. Bad move on my part really, that bed smelled exactly like him. So I started crying harder.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, trouble in paradise once again. Reviews may get them back together!<p> 


	11. Anna To The Rescue

A/N: So I totally just realized that I said Arianna was a vegan. Then I had her eat some bacon. So, can you guys think that it's, like, veggie bacon or something like that from now on. Because I don't know if that is a real thing, so every time I say bacon, it's veggie bacon. Please and thank you. :3

This chapter is sorta short, buttttt I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night to Anna shaking me. I looked up and say that she looked really worried and slightly pissed.<p>

"Anna, what the hell? It's like 3 in the morning," I said, glancing at my phone.

"What happened with you and Gregory? He came back downstairs and was all moody and I could've sworn I heard him crying. But I could've been wrong," Anna said pulling me into the sitting position.

"Wait, he was crying? Over our fight?" I asked as my sleep fogged brain tried to process what Anna was saying.

"You guys had a fight? What about?" Anna asked.

"He said that he thought about drinking my blood constantly. I guess it just took me by surprise," I whispered.

"He's a vampire. What did you expect him to think about?" Anna asked.

I smiled at her innocence. She was, no matter how many years she had been around, a little girl. She had no idea why this was a bad thing. Granted, now that I thought about it, I couldn't quite place what I had thought was so bad about it either. It completely changed my mind when I heard Gregory had been so shook up about it.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Alright Anna?" I asked, running my fingers through her long blonde curls.

"Okay. He loves you, you know?" Anna said as she walked out of my room.

I smiled at the thought as I drifted off to sleep again. When I woke up in the morning I smelled bacon and pancakes.

I walked down the steps in a daze and sat at the table. I picked up a piece of bacon and munched down on it.

"Tony and Bob went to the McAshton's place today. So that leaves you and I here. Do you want to go shopping or have a girls day in?" she asked as she kept glancing down at my neck.

"What's wrong, do I have something on me?" I asked, self-consciously bringing my hand up to my neck.

"You have a… Hickey. So you want to talk about him during a shopping trip or around the house watching movies and eating ice cream and such?" mom asked clearing the dishes away.

I remembered the slumbering vampires downstairs. One of which was the reason she had the hickey and the throbbing headache that was biting at the edge of her head.

"Shopping. Definitely shopping. I would kill to get out of this house today," I said smiling.

"Okay, go get ready and we'll go find some shopping places around this place," she said winking. "And you can tell me about the guy who sucked on your neck."

I blushed really hard as I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I hesitated before opening the door. When I finally got the balls, I pushed it open slightly. I was really disappointed that there was no Gregory in my room. I walked over to my closet and cracked open the door. I heard a hiss and felt a cold hand clench around my wrist.

* * *

><p>Review for the sweetness that is Anna Sackville Bagg?<p> 


	12. I Love You

Here's chapter 12. I guess I'm on a role today. Four chapters in twenty four hours. :3

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Ari. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was with you because I wanted your blood. I love you, so much. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way. I think about your blood a lot, but I think about your eyes and your smile and the way you make my pulse race way more," Gregory said in one breath as if he was afraid that he wouldn't say it all if he paused.<p>

"Gregory, I'm so sorry that I overreacted. I love you too, you're all I think about," I said pulling him down to my level and kissing him.

"You love me too?" Gregory asked smiling at me.

Instead of answering I flipped on a lamp in my closet. He flinched slightly but soon adjusted. I turned around and looked for an outfit. I found some short black and red checkered shorts, a black and white layered tank top, and black gladiator sandals. Without telling him, I pulled off my t-shirt. I pulled off my sleep shorts and looked up to his face.

He wasn't bright red like I thought he would be. Except his eyes, they were rubies. I walked up to him and bit his neck roughly. I then walked over got dressed and walked into the bathroom across the hall, swinging my hips slightly.

He followed me like a lost puppy. I glanced at the mirror and saw a slight glimmer where Gregory was standing but nothing else. I put on my make up and straightened my hair without looking at him. I could feel the tension radiating off of him. When I was finished I looked at him and smirked.

He had a bright red mark on his neck and he was glowering at her. I busted out laughing. I laughed so hard I was crying. His lip quivered slightly and he turned slightly red.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked in a small voice.

"I can't help it, you're just so funny," I said. "I was getting you back for the hickey on my neck. By the way."

"What's a hickey?" Gregory asked, looking adorably confused.

"This," I said grabbing his hand and placing it over the hickey on my neck.

"So I have one of these also?" he asked as his index finger stroked over the bruised flesh.

Instead of answering I ran my finger over the reddish skin of his neck. I scratched it slightly and turned around to the bathroom mirror. I fixed my makeup slightly from where I started laughing and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I nestled back into his arms and hummed slightly when he kissed my hickey softly.

"Ana! C'mon, are you ready?" my mom shouted up the stairs to me.

I jumped in Gregory's arms. He chuckled and turned me around and placed his lips on mine softly. I kissed him back and melted when he growled softly. He pulled back and nibbled on my lower lip slightly. I groaned and, as hard as it was, pushed him away.

"I have to go, Fangles," I said, pecking him on the lips one more time and walking down the steps to find my mother.

"Don't call me that," I heard Gregory whisper as he went into the cellar.

"Did I just hear somebody talking?" mom asked offhandedly.

"Nope, not at all. Let's shop until we drop, chica," mom said lacing her arms through mine and grabbed the car keys.

Once we were in the car the questioning started. They started off good and slow. Like, "What's his name?"

"Gregory Sackville Bagg," I said, smiling slightly.

"Oh you've got it bad. You're smiling just from saying his name. So, I'm going to start getting a little harder. How far have you guys gone?" she asked.

"Mom!" I shouted, blushing.

"I think I need to know. I mean if you've gotten far enough, we should find some precautions. Like birth control and condoms," she said, clinically. Not noticing my flinches. Obviously.

"I've been in just my panties and bra in front of him. But we haven't gone farther than kissing," I said, seeing her look suspicious, I added, "I promise."

By that time, thank God or Buddha or who ever was looking out for me, we were at the shops. When we got out of the car I groaned slightly. Amber McLillian and her posse of bitches were outside one of the shops. I prayed they wouldn't see me. I looked over and saw that my mom ran over to the coffee shop and left me defenseless. Thanks mom! Not.

"Hey baby girl, what's shakin'," a voice said from behind me.

I glanced back and visibly relaxed. I saw that it was Decan. He walked up to me and threw his arm over my shoulder just as Amber walked over. She looked like she was ready to claw somebody. And that somebody was me.

Save Me!

* * *

><p>So was all of my hard work worth a couple of reviews?<p> 


	13. So, Yeah, I'm Gay

So, I gave you guys four whole chapters last time and only one person reviewed. I'm uploading two this time and I hope more than one person reveiws this time :)

* * *

><p>"Hey there, slut," Amber said walking up to me and Decan.<p>

I ignored her and started walking away with Decan. Then I heard her and her friends start giggling. I turned around quickly and saw them staring at my neck. I totally forgot about Gregory's bite. It probably made me look like a total slut.

"Gosh Decan, why would you bite her when there are totally hot, willing girls that aren't sluts like Thompson here?" Amber asked him.

"I didn't…" he started to say. Then I shot him a look of desperation. I guess he understood because he said, "I didn't think that it was any of your business what I did with Arianna."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and stood closer to him. Amber looked at a loss for words and just stared at us. Finally she gave up and marched away, after a second the lemmings followed her. I stayed wrapped in Decan's arms until they were out of sight.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Declan," I said hugging him close.

"No problem, beautiful. So who gave you that whooper on your neck?" He asked as we walked over to where my mom was standing.

"My boyfriend, Gregory. Oh yeah," I said, "This is my mom, Dottie. Mom this is my friend, Decan."

"Hello Mrs. Thompson, it's very nice to meet you," Decan said shaking my mother's hand.

"The same. So is that girl a friend of yours?" Mom asked as we started walking around the town square.

"Nope. She's Hunter McAshton's girlfriend. She hates me," I said, walking into a boutique.

"Oh, I understand. So Decan, what's going on with you?" Dottie asked as we walked over to a t-shirt display.

"Ehh, you know, the usual. Uhm, Arianna, can I talk to you?" Decan asked.

"Yeah sure. Mom, we'll be right back," I said as we walked to a skirt display.

As we walked I could feel the tension start to form in Decan's body. His hand flew up to the back of his neck and started pulling on his lip ring. By the time we were over by ourselves, he had started to chew on his fingers.

"Uhm, Arianna I'm about to tell you something that I've never told anybody ever. I mean, I just realized it myself lately. But you have to promise to keep it a secret, alright?" Decan asked taking my hands in his.

I was very afraid of what his news could be. I mean it sounded really serious. But he was the closet thing I had to a best friend that wasn't of the fanged variety. So I said, "Yes, I promise to keep it a secret. No matter what it is."

"Arianna, I'm… Gay," Decan said seriously. He wouldn't meet my eyes no matter how hard I tried.

"Hey, Dec. I really don't care what your sexuality is. I'm cool with whatever you want to like," I said, pulling his chin up so he had to look at me.

"Really?" he asked. The look on his face was total shock. I guess he expected me to not except him for his choices.

"Yeah. Why would it be any of my business what you like?" I asked. "Do your parents know about it?"

"Nope. I don't think they would take it very well. I come from an insanely religious family, and homosexuality is a sin. So, yeah, they so don't know," Decan said, frowning down at the floor.

"Ahh, I understand. Wait haven't you dated a bunch of girls?" I asked as we walked back over to where my mother was.

"Yes. But they were covers. I've thought I was gay for a while now, I've just been to afraid to admit it to myself," Decan explained as we found my mom.

"Admit what to yourself?" my mom asked when she spotted us.

"That I'm gay," Decan said quietly.

"Oh, okay. Are you okay with it now?" she asked going back to looking at the rack of clothes in front of her.

"Wait, it doesn't bother you?" Decan asked, clearly amazed.

"I mean I don't approve of it, but it's not my business. Also, as a mother, it means that you're one less boy who wants to get with my daughter," Dottie laughed pointing to my neck.

"Thanks, and there's no way that will happen," Decan said laughing also. "She's not my type."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the bitch mode at the top, but hey, reviews are my crack, and I'm addicted.<p> 


	14. What's a Catacombs?

Second chapter in one day. God, I need a life. So, yeah, here's chapter 14.  
>AN: I don't remeber how exactly the scene where Tony goes to McAshton Manor goes so this is my take on it. Yeah, here it goes :)

* * *

><p>After the shopping day finished mom and I made our way back home. Once we got in the door I saw a frazzled looking Bob but no Tony. Without thinking, I ran up to his room. Once I made it up the steps I heard talking inside. It sounded like Rudolph and Anna talking to Tony.<p>

"You were almost killed. Suffocated nonetheless," Rudolph shouted quietly, as to not alert my parents.

"The key word in there is 'almost'. As in, I wasn't killed, so don't overreact. And whatever you do, don't tell Arianna," Tony said as I made my grand entrance.

"To late. Explain. Right now, unless you want to be part of the undead completely," I said walking up behind Anna.

"Rookery was at the McAshton's today too. I was snooping around like you told me to and I fell into an open coffin. Rookery called me a little bloodsucker and shut the coffin lid on me," Tony started out. "Then I started to freak out but then I thought about what Anna said about whistling. So I whistled and her and Rudolph showed up and saved me."

"Wow. Wait, why were Rookery and Lord McAshton looking into a coffin?" I asked. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into Gregory's cold embrace.

"Lord McAshton said the it was where they laid Elizabeth after the town staked her," Tony grimaced when the Sackville Bagg family flinched at his words, "But then the coffin was empty except for some dust and old garlic.

"Then I looked around a little bit more and something metal caught my eye. I reached over and had a vision, I saw the town chasing Elizabeth and Von through the town. Then I saw them take Von down, but Elizabeth kept running. She had that stone you guys were looking for around her neck. Then she went into some house that looked weirdly familiar and the stone inside under the floor," Tony said all in one huge breath.

"Oh my goodness, you saw all that?" Anna asked, obviously awestruck.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really clear. Like I'm not sure where the house is or anything. I could have done so much better," Tony said, looking down at his shoes.

"Don't think that way, babe," I said pulling him to me and kissing his head lightly. "I have a question. Who're Elizabeth and Von?"

"Von is, or I guess was, our long lost cousin whom, until recently, we thought was killed at sea. But apparently he washed up here and was found by Elizabeth McAshton and he bit her, turned her into a vampire, and they were both eventually staked," Gregory said from behind me.

"Tony, Rudolph, and I kept going deeper into the catacombs where the original coffin was. Once we got in pretty deep, Rudolph and I couldn't go in any deeper. There must have been some kind of spell on the tomb, one that kept any vampires from entering, but Tony went inside by himself," Anna said glancing at Tony lovingly.

"Tony, you guys went inside those catacombs by yourself. Wait, Tony you went deeper into the catacombs, when there was a spell blocking them from entering, by yourself? And you guys let him?" I asked, the anger in me rising slightly.

"Arianna, you're overreacting, Tony's fine. Anna and Rudolph are fine. Everything is fine, alright?" Gregory asked, rubbing my hipbones with his hands through my shirt.

"Alright, fine. Tony did you find anything inside those catacombs?" I asked, looking at Tony. I couldn't help be settle down, what with Gregory rubbing my hips like that, god that boy had magic fingers.

"No, Rudolph heard Bob shouting for Tony so we all ran out," Anna said, smiling slightly. Yep, I could definitely see Freda in this child.

"Okay. Well it's getting late. Tony time for bed. Vampire children, it's time for whatever it is you guys do at night. Gregory, you're coming with me," I said as I started for my room.

When I looked behind me, I saw Anna giggling and Rudolph gagging. I smiled and kept walking pulling Gregory behind me, when he was inside with me he shut the door. He walked up behind me and pulled my back to his chest.

"You want to sneak into the McAshton catacombs don't you?" he whispered into my ear.

"Gosh, you know me way to well," I said, nestling myself back into his chest and grabbing his hands in mine.

"Yes, but we're going to have to wait until my parents and your parents are asleep or otherwise engaged. Then we will go to the catacombs," I said, whimpering as he kissed on my neck.

"Yes, but what to do until we go?" Gregory murmured into my ear, his accent thick in my ear again. His breath hot on my neck.

Yeah, it was so going to be a short wait.

* * *

><p>Yeah, there's another chapter. So Review?<p> 


	15. Passing Time

So here's chapter 15. If you squint your left eye and turn your head to the right, you might see slight content in this chapter. I also have a question. If I bumped this up to an M rated fic, like adding a lemon, would it offend any of you enough to stop reading my story?

* * *

><p>Gregory and I were laying on my bed and he was slightly on top of me, kissing me roughly. I pulled my mouth away to groan when I heard a small noise on the outside of my little bubble of euphoria. It sounded like a tinkling noise. Kind of like a phone.<p>

I groaned again, this time out of frustration. I pulled my fingers out of Gregory's hair and pushed slightly on his shoulders and the growl he gave made me shiver and want to ignore my phone. But then I thought about it and pushed him a little bit harder.

When he pulled back his lips were all red and they looked nibbled on and delicious, his hair was mussed to hell and back from my fingers, and at some point he had lost his shirt. I had to wipe drool from my lip when I looked up at his chest. It was flawless, like polished marble. He had a pretty solid six pack and a strong chest. I had to use all of my will power to get up and go to the phone.

I looked at it and saw that the alarm I had set earlier went off. I pushed it into my shorts pocket and walked into my closet. I felt Gregory's gaze on me as I stripped off my shorts and tank top in search of more appropriate clothes. I picked up some torn skinny jeans and a black long sleeve t shirt and some black converse. I was about to put them on when I felt Gregory put his arms around my waist. We'd never been this close in this state of undress before.

"We can go to the catacombs another night, why don't we stay here tonight?" Gregory asked as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Gregory, that's not fair," I whimpered as he pulled on it softly.

"Life's not fair, love," Gregory said, running his hands up and down my bare sides. "Sorry to be the one to break this news to you."

Before my mind caught up with me I jumped up into Gregory's arms. I felt him push me against a wall so he could run his hands all over my body and didn't have to support my weight. We stayed like that for a while until I felt Gregory's hands go up to my bra clasp, I tensed and pulled back.

"Gregory, what are you doing?" I whispered raggedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. I just wanted to see you. All of you," he said with a roguish smile on his flushed face.

I shivered again, then said, "I think we should go to the catacombs now. But you look like a giant bumble-bee in that getup. Do you have anything less, I don't know, vampireish?"

"Yeah, I have clothes in the cellar. Give me a second and I'll go grab them," He said.

I blinked twice and he was back in my room kissing me roughly again. I pushed him back and smiled at him. He winked and pulled on a black v-neck t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I pulled him into the bathroom with me and sat him down.

"We have to do something about this hair, though," I said sitting on his lap and running my hands through his spikes.

"Do we have to?" Gregory asked, pouting like a little kid.

"Yes," I laughed, "Do you trust me?"

"In theory," Gregory said, mocking me from the many nights before when we were flying together.

I ran into the closet by my bathroom and got scissors and a shaving razor. I put a sheet around him to keep the hair off of his clothes and went to work. After about fifteen minutes my work was complete. I had cut his hair into a cute fohawk type thing. I had left him enough bangs to cover up one eye, but I had completely taken out the color and left it natural black. I had spiked it up slightly and he looked amazing.

I pushed him around and let him see himself in the bathroom mirror, or I guess, whatever part of him could be seen in a mirror.

He gasped and ran his hands over it slightly. I got the broom and swept up all the hair and threw it in the trashcan and waited for his response.

"So what do you think about it?" I asked nervously.

"I love it. So this is what humans look like nowadays?" Gregory asked picking me up and packing me back into my room.

"Yep, except you're still to gorgeous to be human," I blurted before I could catch myself.

"Look who's blushing," Gregory taunted, then leaned into my neck, "It smells amazing when you do that. Do you know that?"

"Do I really?" I asked, slightly frightened, slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, but don't be frightened. I'll never drink from you. Ever," Gregory said, kissing my neck and pushing up from the bed and walking over to the balcony.

"Yeah, never," I said as I pulled on my top and jeans. How come I felt so disappointed about that?

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter 15. Tell me your oppinioins about the M rated fic in a review or pm me. Thanks! :)<p> 


	16. My first lemon Be gentle

**So I warned you guys that I might add a couple of lemons and such, and I did. There is a lime in here, and it's kinda graphinc. So be warned.**

* * *

><p>After we flew a little ways across the countryside, we made it to McAshton Manor. It was still freakin' huge. But it looked creepier at night. Or maybe it was because I was walking around it's grounds holding the hand of my vampire boyfriend. Oh well.<p>

"So, Tony said that the catacombs were deep under the manor, so I guess we should figure out how to get in," I said, searching for an open window.

"Or we could just go into this door that says McAshton Catacombs. But I'm just throwing that out there," Gregory said, winking at me.

I smacked him on the back of the head and walked inside. Dang, it was insanely dark in here, why didn't I bring a freakin' flashlight? As if reading my mind Gregory held out a flashlight to me, I took it sheepishly. I looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand in mine.

Once we got pretty far in Gregory stopped and pulled me to him. Then I heard it. Voices. But who would be this deep under the manor at midnight? Then I thought about it. There could only be one answer for this, and it was old and insanely creepy.

I saw Rookery's shadow on the wall and turned out the flashlight. Gregory pulled me onto his back and we ran deeper into the catacombs, far away from Rookery.

We barely made a noise as Gregory ran effortlessly through the winding tunnels, taking us deeper in. I smiled at his vampire sight and held onto him tighter. Enjoying it more than I probably should.

"I think we're safe from him now," I giggled, jumping down from his back.

When I looked at him I saw him smiling in my direction. Soon he was lifting my chin and placing a soft kiss on my lips. But us being, well, us, the kiss deepened. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I refused, he growled and pinned me against the stone wall. I groaned and he took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I nibbled on it slightly and felt him respond. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up and onto his hips and held me against the wall.

He was hard as the stone behind my back as he rubbed against my throbbing center. I arched against him and he thrust up to meet me. I groaned when his cold hand slipped up my top and skimmed my bra. When he broke his lips away from my neck I groaned in impatience.

"Can I touch you, love?" Gregory asked in a deliciously deep voice.

I could only moan as his finger slipped under the lacey cups of my bra. When his rough thumbs ran across my nipples, I screamed. He groaned and thrust up against me again. I ground down and felt the heat between my legs increase.

He started pulling on my nipples. I whimpered in his ear and said, "Gregory, touch my pussy, please."

He didn't say anything, he just slid a hand down my body and undid my pants button, he lowered me to the ground and I kicked of my jeans. Once they hit the floor he picked me back up. He started to grind into me again, except this time it felt so much better, I could feel his zipper rubbing my clit and it felt so good.

"Mhmm Gregory, please," I screamed again.

I felt his fingers slip into my drenched panties and rub my clit once. I screamed again and pushed my hips down onto his hand. He growled and held my hips still. He slipped a finger down my folds slowly, teasing me. When he got to my opening, he circled it slowly, barely letting his finger slip in before pulling it back out.

"Gregory, please. Please," I whispered feverishly into his ear.

He plunged his finger into me and kissed me to stop my scream. He was pushing it in and out so fast I just dug my nails into his back and held on. When I tried to ride his hand, he finally let me. I bounced as hard as I could in the position I was in.

I was so close to coming, but then Gregory stopped moving and held me still. "I want you to look at me when you come. I want you to scream my name as loud as you can, okay? So everyone knows who's girl you are. Can you do that for me?" He flexed his finger that was inside me and hit a nice spot and I nodded feverishly against his neck.

He threaded his fingers into my hair and tilted my head up to look at him. I opened my eyes just as he pumped into me the fastest he had yet. I felt myself start clenching around him. I locked eyes with his, and when his thumb brushed my clit I came. Hard.

"GREGORY!" I screamed as loud as I could.

AFter I stopped clenching around it, he slipped his finger out of me and I watched, dazed, as he brought it to his lips. When he slid it into his mouth I moaned. He grinned and pulled me to him.

"You are the sexist girl I have ever met in my life. I love hearing you screaming my name. But hurry up and get dressed," he whispered into my hair.

He picked up my panties and helped me step into them. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Then he helped me put on my pants. I jumped back on his back and we started through the catacombs again.

I was _so_ gonna get him back for this.

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you. After you finish fanning yourself, review? If I get 5 reviews, the next chapter I 'll write will be about Arianna getting Gregory back, so reveiw!<strong>


	17. Arianna's Revenge

**So here's chapter 17. It has a lime in it. But it's Arianna getting Gregory back for the... incident in the catacombs. So yeah, this fic is now M, so yeah, don't blame me if it's bad.**

* * *

><p>Once we were up in the air again, I realized what just happened. Gregory had fingered me in the McAshton catacombs with the chance of Rookery coming up and catching us. I wasn't quiet at all; this thought caused me to blush uncontrollably. I had screamed, like, nonstop. He must think I'm a total slut now.<p>

"I can sense you're discomfort. What's wrong, love?" Gregory asked, rubbing his hands up and down my calves.

"I just, I don't know. We just took a huge step in our relationship in a dark and dusty catacomb with Rookery lurking somewhere inside them. And as loud as I screamed, he so could have found us," I whispered into his ear. I was happy I was on his back and he couldn't see my face.

"I thought it was insanely sexy how much you screamed. I never imagined that you'd be a screamer," Gregory said, running his hands a little bit higher up my legs.

I whimpered at the memory of his fingers between my legs and felt my panties dampen and my nipples go hard at the thought. Gregory groaned, I guess he could smell my arousal. I giggled and ground down on his back a little, to tease him. But that ended up backfiring; it made _me _wetter.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to drop to the ground, throw you on your back, spread your legs, and take you," he said in a thick English whisper.

As soon as we landed on my balcony Gregory shifted me around until I was on his front. He was still hard as hell under me. He dropped me to the ground and as soon as my feet touched the cement floor of my balcony, I pushed him into my room and shut the balcony door. I attached my mouth to his and shoved him roughly against a wall.

He groaned and ran his fingers through my hair. I ran a hand under his shirt and pulled it up his chest. I broke our kiss and pulled the shirt over his head. He pulled my lips back to his and kissed me again. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth, biting down on it.

I pulled away and kissed from his jaw to his neck. I nipped and sucked at places, leaving my mark on my vampire. I started kissing down his chest. And when I dropped to my knees in front of him, I finally met his eyes. They were completely glazed over with lust. He was gazing at me, his eyes silently begging me to go on. I kissed along the line of his skinny jeans. Teasing him, but when he growled at me, I undid the button and jerked them down to his ankles.

I ran my fingertips over the top of the tent in his boxers. He groaned and slid a hand into my hair. Before my mind caught up with me, I pulled down his boxers to meet his pants. He was freaking huge. At least 8 inches long and sticking out waiting to meet me.

I locked eyes with him as I ran my tongue along the bottom of his shaft. He growled and his head hit the wall behind him. I ran my tongue back up his shaft and took the head into my mouth. I licked off the drop of pre-cum on the slit and groaned. He tasted so good.

I pulled away and looked up at him, "What do you want Gregory? Can you tell me what you want me to do?" I breathed hotly on his dick.

"Arianna, please. Fuck, please," Gregory breathed. Not taking his eyes off of my mouth poised about 2 centimeters above his dick.

"You gotta tell me what you want. Tell me, I'll do anything," I whispered seductively. Making sure to blow on the tip of his cock slightly.

"I want you to take my dick into your hot little mouth and suck me until I cum," he whispered looking directly into my eyes.

I kept eye contact with him as I sank down on his dick. I tried to take all of him in, but he was just so big. I couldn't fit it all in, so I used my hands to cover the length that didn't fit. The hand in my hair gripped it tighter as I started to suck and go back and forth on his hot length.

"Unhh, Arianna…. That feels so good," Gregory groaned as his hand in my hair helped me keep a steady rhythm. "Fuck."

I could tell he was close by the way his dick was twitching in my mouth. I made sure that he was right on the edge and I hollowed out my cheeks completely and sucked. His cum shot into my mouth and I did my best to catch it all.

I waited until his eyes locked on mine again and swallowed. It was salty but it was all Gregory. He groaned and pulled his pants and boxers back up. He slid down the wall and pulled me onto his lap.

"God, Ari. I love you so fucking much," Gregory groaned into my ear. He rested his forehead against my collarbone. His breathing still really ragged.

I smiled; he was cute coming down from his orgasm high. I ran my fingers through his tousled hair as his breathing slowed back to its normal speed. When it finally did, he looked at me.

God damn him and those sexy eyes. I swear, they should be registered weapons. They were so damn beautiful. They held so much love for me at this moment, I felt tears pooling in mine. I absentmindedly brushed them away. Then I felt Gregory freeze.

I looked up and saw his expression become very guarded. I picked my hands up from where they had fallen on my lap and placed them on his cheeks. I forced him to look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"You're crying. Did you not want to…?" Gregory started to say but broke off, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I'm crying; but not because I didn't want to, but because of the way you're looking at me now. I love you so much and you love me that much to," I said, lowering my hands back into my lap.

"Oh god, good. I was scared that I forced you to go down on me," Gregory said, running his finger through my hair again.

I smiled and lay my head on his chest. I felt him sag against my wall and his breathing slow. From where my head had landed, I could feel his slow heartbeat. Funny, it was beating in time with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I blushed while writting this. A lot. So yeah, I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I got 4 last time, but I let it slide because I really wanted to write this chapter, but I won't write the next one without 5. So review!<strong>


	18. Gulp! Hey There!

**So here's chapter 18. I'm sorry it's a little late, but I was out shopping yesterday. So, uhm , yeah, there is some shower fun here. And thank you to everybody who reviewed. It was amazing coming home and seeing all of them in my inbox. So this chapter is for all of you that reviewed. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I was laying in my bed with the covers drawn up to my chin. I was wearing Gregory's shirt. It smelled so freakin' good. Then I started thinking about my night with Gregory. God he was so perfect.<p>

I got up and walked over to my closet and found clothes to get in a shower. I grabbed the first thing my fingers touched and zombie-walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower without opening my eyes. I didn't bother to turn on the light before I started stripping.

I was pulling Gregory's shirt over my head when I felt hands helping me. I turned around quickly, and struck a ninja pose. I heard quiet laughter and I knew it was Gregory. I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck. He shrugged them off and pulled his shirt over my head. He grinned at my nakedness. I smacked is chest lightly and smiled back.

He ran his hands down my body and hooked them around the bends of my knees. He hoisted me up and I could feel that he was naked. I groaned and arched against him. I felt him walking over to the shower and stepping in. He put my feet on the tiled shower floor and slid my panties off. He threw them out of the shower and kissed down my neck.

"Gregory, mhmm, stop and look at me," I said while I tugged on his hair.

He looked up and I felt my pussy start to drip. His pupils were fucking huge and I could feel his hands massaging circles into my lower back. I watched him kiss down my chest until he barely flicked my nipple with his tongue. I arched off of the shower wall, pushing more of my nipple into his waiting mouth. He latched his mouth on it and started sucking. I screamed insanely loud. He claimed he loved to hear me scream, so…

"You're lucky we're the only ones in the house. People would think I'm murdering you," he grinned and dropped down to his knees.

He kissed all around my stomach and groaned when he found my piercings. He sucked the one in my bellybutton into his mouth and tugged slightly. I groaned and arched closer to him. The he moved over to the ones on my hips. He lapped at them slowly as he slid a finger into me.

He started out pushing it in and out slowly, but started getting faster as my moans increased in volume. Then he slipped in another one. He paused slightly, letting me get used to it and started shoving them in again. He kept kissing along my waistline. Suddenly his kisses went lower.

He placed one right above my clit. The he started flicking it rapidly. I screamed as he bite on it, and ran his tongue over it, trying to soothe it. Then he slid in another finger. Damn, I was in heaven. Before I thought about it, I was riding his face. I felt him remove his fingers from me and replace them with his tongue.

He ran a hand up my body and found my nipple. He started tugging on it. With the other hand he started rubbing my clit with two fingers. I felt his tongue hit a spot inside me and I screamed out his name as I came.

He licked up all of my cum and kissed up my body again, tugging on my piercings on the way. He paused once again at my nipples, once again sucking and biting on them. Once he made it to my mouth I leaped up into his arms, I could taste myself on his tongue. That only made it hotter, I ran my hand between us and grabbed his dick.

I started tugging and whispering things into his ears. Things that I would never ever repeat to anybody. I could feel him pulse and started tugging harder. I figured I was doing good for my first time, judging by the growls and groans he made.

"Arianna," he growled my name as he came onto my stomach.

As he dropped my feet onto the tile floor once again, I kissed him. He pinned me against the wall and we made out for a while.

I broke away and looked up at him. "Gregory, I actually have to shower. That's why I walked into the bathroom anyways. Not that this wasn't so much better."

"Mhmm, I agree," Gregory murmured into my ear. "Do you want me to wash your hair?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead slightly. I handed him my shampoo and felt him start rubbing it into my scalp. Now, I'm not a freak, I promise, but even this action made me get wetter. After he finished washing my hair we got out of the shower.

He picked me up and dried me off with one of the towels he grabbed off of the stand by the wall. I put on my panties and bra and started drying off Gregory. After a minute, we kissed again, he'd only managed to get his boxers and pants back on. I pulled on his other shirt that I was wearing before the shower and some shorts I had brought from my closet.

When we walked out we came face to face with his father. And judging by the look on his face, he knew exactly what we had been doing and wasn't to happy. Why did I keep pissing off these damn vampires?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hot showerness. Yeah, if you want to see what happens with Daddy Sackville Bagg I want 6 reviews. So review.<strong>


	19. Anna's Talk

**This is the lead up to an important chapter. It's sorta boring but it has some sweet parts. So read on. But excuse any grammatical errors I wrote this in a rush and uploaded it late.**

* * *

><p>"Oh hello, father," Gregory said. If I didn't know him so well, I would have looked over the way he ran his hand through his hair. But I knew he was doing it out of nervousness.<p>

"Gregory Sackville Bagg! What were you doing in there with Arianna? Especially considering nobody else was home. Showers are supposed to be taken by yourself," he said. But the part I was stuck on is that he kept glaring at me.

I felt myself flinch. I started to slide behind Gregory a little bit to try to get away from the glare. He finally noticed my discomfort and grabbed my hand in his. He looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I didn't return it.

"This is very inappropriate behavior. What if Anna had walked in on you guys?" Frederick asked, giving us a look of disappointment.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Mr. Sackville Bagg. It won't happen again," I said, looking down at my toes.

"I don't mind that you're together, I just want you to respect the fact that there are other people in this house, younger children that can be… Scarred from what you're doing. So be more careful," he said. Then he walked away and towards the basement.

When the door shut, I felt my knees give way under me. I sank down against the wall and pulled my shaking knees up to my chest. I put my chin on my knees and took a deep breath. I looked up and saw Gregory fighting a laughing fit. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"You're overreacting. This situation could have gone so much worse," Gregory said. "He could have like, eaten our souls and left our bodies here to rot."

"That's a lovely thought. Rotting corpses. That's really romantic," I said. I lay my head down on his chest and tried to calm my frazzled nerves.

"Aww, you guys are so cute! Such a good couple," a voice said from down the hall. I looked over and saw that it was Anna. She was standing there twirling her blonde hair around her index finger.

"Anna! You scared me. I didn't here you coming," Gregory shouted at her. She visibly flinched and backed down he hallway slightly.

"Anna, sweetie. Come here," I said standing up and walking over to her. When I got there, I got down on one knee and put my hands on her arms, "Anna, Gregory's sorry. His nerves are just frazzled. As are mine, you have to give us a second to calm down from what happened."

"So daddy knows you guys have been doing things?" Anna said, clueless. "What is it that you guys are doing exactly?"

I looked at Gregory and saw all the color drain from his face. I'm pretty sure my face found it, I felt it heat up to the point of catching on fire. I walked back over to Gregory and sat on his lap. Anna sat down in front of us with her legs under her.

"Well, uhm, where do we start?" Gregory looked at me and nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued. "Anna, what Gregory and I were doing is something that you do with the person that you love. It's something that you can't experience unless you are old enough and in love. It's an experience with someone you trust, it's about making yourself vulnerable to that one person. It's breaking down your walls and sharing your self with someone special. Do you understand?"

Anna smiled at us with that dreamy look she has. I kissed her forehead and Gregory hugged her tightly to him. She kissed the top of his head as he let her go. I smiled at them. They were so adorable, I loved this side of Gregory. The sweet, sensitive side that only I got to see.

After she walked away, I sat on Gregory's lap. I kissed from his neck up to his lips and started kissing him. His hands were rubbing into my hips, pulling on my piercing. I sighed and rolled my hips into his. He groaned and stood up.

He walked backwards into my room as I kicked the door shut. He landed backwards on my bed with me sitting on his hips. I groaned when I felt his erection hitting my clit through his jeans and my shorts.

He pulled my hips down onto his at the same time he thrust up and I had to hold back a scream. He sat up and pulled my shirt over my head and I pulled his off too. Once they were both on the ground, Gregory ran his hands up my back and stopped at my bra catch. He struggled with it slightly but soon he slid the straps down my arms and flung it across the room.

"Mhmm, Gregory. We can't your parents are here," I said into his ear.

"Nope, I heard them leave approximately the time your bra hit the floor," Gregory said, kissing down my neck and to my chest.

I groaned and let him go on. Once his lips reached my nipples, my resolve cracked. Tonight was going to be the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want 10 reviews for the next chapter. If I get less than ten then no sex in the next chapter. So it's in your hands.<strong>


	20. The Perfect Moment

**So I left a little bit of confusion in the last chapter that I thought I should clear up. Arianna and Gregory are the only ones in the house right now. I'm goint to keep it that way. So here is the chapter you've been waiting for. **

* * *

><p>I arched my back into his mouth as he sucked on my nipple. I groaned and threaded my fingers through his hair. He started nibbling and sucking them farther into his mouth. I was arching so much my hair was touching Gregory's thighs.<p>

Gregory unlatched his lips from my breasts and flipped me onto my back on my bed. He ran his hands down my sides until they hit my shorts. He started tugging on them and I arched to help him pull them down. Once they were off I was just in my panties. And he was almost fully clothed. Now that wouldn't do.

"You've cleverly gotten me almost naked and you're almost fully clothed. I don't think that that is fair. So I think you should strip. Or better yet, let me strip you," I smiled as I started unbuttoning his jeans.

I slid them down his legs and threw them off of the bed. I flipped him over so that he was on his back and straddled his hips. I ground down on his hard dick and rocked back and forth. He groaned and ran his hands up to my hips and rocked me onto him. I moaned and dug my nails into his chest.

He flipped me over again so I was beneath him and ran his fingers over my slit through my panties. I groaned and arched towards his hands, he dug them in deeper. Then he started tugging on my hip piercings and kissed along the line of my panties.

"Gregory, please. Please touch me," I panted into the air as I thrust my hips recklessly.

"What do you want, Arianna? Do you want me to touch you pussy? Or do you want me to taste it?" Gregory whispered huskily into the air, breathing heatedly on my core.

"Do whatever you want. Just do it, please," I whimpered heatedly.

He ran his finger down my panties again except this time he pushed his finger under them. I screamed when his finger stroked over my clit. He started placing heated kisses up and down my neck as he slipped three fingers inside of me.

I came so quickly, I couldn't even function enough to form a scream. But Gregory didn't stop there; he kept pounding his fingers into me and rubbing my clit while nipping on my nipples. I squirmed and rode his hand, trying to get another orgasm. Once it hit, I dug my nails so deep into Gregory's shoulder I know I drew blood.

"GREGORY!" I screamed as I bit into his neck to muffle it slightly. But, hell, it was completely pointless to do this, because I am insanely loud.

He pulled his fingers out of me and stuck them in his mouth. I watched as he pulled them out slowly; each one of them giving a pop when they came out. I moaned and arched up into him again. He growled at me and ripped my panties off. And when I say rip, I mean he tore them to shreds.

"Hey, those are my favorite panties," I said, slightly breathless. "I really liked them. But you just ruined-"

He cut me off by suctioning his mouth to mine. His tongue was tracing my bottom lip as his hands made lazy circles on my hips. I opened my mouth and he darted his tongue inside it. I didn't even try to fight; I knew he was going to win anyways. He mapped out all of the areas in my mouth as I groaned and withered underneath him.

He pulled down his boxers and everything slowed down. I looked up at him and saw his eyes boring into mine. He waited until I caught his eyes to run his thumb across my cheekbone softly. I smiled at his gentleness and nipped at his finger.

"This is going to hurt, Ari. You know that right?" he asked in a muted whisper.

"Yes, but I want you to be my first. I want to share this with you. Even if it does hurt," I said back, grabbing his hand in mine.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" he asked. When I nodded my head, he said, "I'm so sorry that I'm about to hurt you."

He lined his erection up with my entrance and kissed my head as he thrust completely inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, hoping it would ease the pain. He placed a kiss on my forehead and held painfully still.

This was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. It felt like someone had driven a railroad spike inside me and was twisting it. I tried to move my hips, but it hurt too much. When I opened my eyes, I felt the tears go down my face. Gregory whimpered and kissed them away. Then I realized that this was a completely different experience for him. I bet it was amazing.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he said in my ear repeatedly.

I tilted my hips up and moved them slightly and was surprised that it started to feel good. I pushed up my hips again and Gregory got the message. He started moving his hips to me my thrusts against him. He started to hit deeper inside of me and I moaned. He picked up my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he ran his arm under my lower back and pulled me up closer to him.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Mhmm, Gregory, can you go a little bit harder? I'm not going to break. I promise."

He chuckled and started thrusting harder. I moaned when I felt myself rapidly approaching my climax. I started thrusting my hips up to meet his and digging my nails into his back. He ran his other hand down my body and started rubbing my clit.

"GREGORY!" I screamed as I came.

"Arianna," Gregory growled into my ear sexily.

He thrust into my a couple more times and practically roared my name as he came inside of me. I groaned as his climax made me orgasm again. He rolled over with me in his arms and I lay sprawled across his chest with his dick still inside of me. I felt his breathing slow and I feel asleep to the beat of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Chapter 20. I thought that I should at least let them have their one perfect moment. Because after this, I don't think I'll be doing a lemonlime a chapter like I have been, I think I'm going to get back to the storyline. But they'll still be all over each other, just not as obvious nor sexual. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes in.**


	21. Cation! Children Crossing

**I lied to you guys, there is a lemon and lime in this chapter. I just couldn't help myself. This chapter really has nothing to do with the plot line of the story at all. I have no clue where I'm going with this story, so if you want to you can leave me ideas for it.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was face to chest with Gregory. I smiled thinking about last night. We had had sex. I was no longer a virgin. I mean I'm 16 I know that it isn't rare for me to not be one, but my mom had always told me that sex wasn't something to take lightly and now I understood why.<p>

In this moment, I felt so connected to Gregory it wasn't funny. I shifted slightly and my breath caught sharply in my throat. I was on fire between my legs and all of my muscles hurt. I must have let out a whimper because Gregory's eyes shot open and found mine. His hand slid up from my waist and he tilted my face up so he could see my eyes.

"What's wrong, love? Are you hurting?" Gregory asked. His other hand went to my hips and he started rubbing them lightly, like he didn't even realize he was doing it.

I thought about lying to him, but quickly dismissed the idea. He would probably realize it. I nodded my head and tore my eyes away from his and looked down at his chest. He made a noise I couldn't recognize and rolled us over.

I was underneath him and he was kissing me deeply. I groaned when he sucked lightly on my tongue. He broke off the kiss and started licking his way down my body. He paused when he got to my chest and sucked my nipples into his mouth, making me whimper. They were still really sensitive from all the attention he gave them last night.

After his mouth left them he started kissing down my stomach. His lips found my piercings again and he flicked his tongue against them. I arched into him slightly and whimpered again. I do not know why it felt so good when he sucked on my piercings but it felt amazing.

Once he got to my pussy he paused and looked up at me, "Arianna, I want to make you feel better. But only if you want me to."

I was beyond words so I just slid my fingers into his hair and shoved it down to my pussy. I felt him smile as he dove in. I kept my hand in his hair as he ate me out. I dug my other hand into his shoulder. I knew I had marked the hell out of him, but I couldn't bring myself to stop it. He was _my _vampire. I wanted everyone to know that.

"Ari, are you close?" he muttered from between my legs.

"Mhmm, so close. Push me over, please," I whimpered to him, pushing him back to my pussy.

He dove back in and this time he latched onto my clit. He bit, sucked, licked, kissed on it until I was riding his face slightly. I finally clenched on his fingers and came hard. I put my hand on my mouth to muffle my scream.

He kissed back up my body and kissed me roughly as I came down from my high. I flipped him over and laid on his chest. When he let his guard down I slid my hand down his body and grabbed his dick tightly in my hand. I surprised him because his eyes shot open and he looked at me with lust in his dark pools.

I moved my hand rapidly and squeezed at rapid intervals, but when he started to pulse in my hand I slowed down. I slid my hand away and sunk myself down on him. My pussy stretching to fit him inside me.

I started out slowly, unsure of what to do, but soon his hands found my hips and we started a rhythm. He was pulling me down and pushing his hips up to meet mine so he went in deeper. But the best part of it was our e yes never left each others. Even when he pulled my boobs into his mouth, he kept looking at me.

I was so close, I reached down and started rubbing my clit. Gregory groaned when he saw this and pushed my hand out of the way and replaced it with his. I'm so turned on by this point that I don't hear the door open. I guess Gregory doesn't either because he pulls me closer to him and starts whispering dirty things in my ear.

I giggle and am almost over the edge when I look over. Rudolph, Anna, and Tony are standing there with horrified looks on their face and I shriek and pull the cover over us. It seems to break them out of their trances because the run out of the room and I hear them stomping down the stairs quickly.

I rolled off of Gregory and started giggling. He just looked pained. Oh I guess he was still hard. I straddled him again and took him in my mouth. I tasted myself on him as I sucked, it didn't take long before he exploded in my mouth.

I crawled up to him and made him watch me swallow. He groaned and pulled me close. As much as I hated to ruin this moment, I knew I had to.

"Let's get dressed and go talk to them," he said, sensing my unease.

I nodded as we stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have no clue what to do with the children and how Arianna and Gregory talk to them. So leave me reviews and ideas. Please and Thank You! :)<strong>


	22. NinjaNess

**Sorry times a trillion that I haven't updated in so long. But school started back and I kind of lost interest in the story, but I'm back now. So here is Chapter 22 :)**

* * *

><p>Gregory and I walked down the steps and into the living room to talk to the children. When we got down there they were sitting on the couch in a neat little row. They were red in the face and looking at the ground with interest.<p>

"Okay, so I guess I should ask you guys what you saw," I said, taking Gregory's hand and sitting in the floor in front of them.

"Uhm, well, we saw things that we never want to think about again," Rudolph stuttered out, still looking at the floor.

"Well that was something that people do when they love each other very much. But I think that we should keep this our little secret, don't you?" I asked looking over at Tony.

I saw them all shake their heads yes and run out of the living room. I sighed and sat in Gregory's lap. What we did this morning had helped, but I was still hurting down there. I tried to shift without him noticing, but failed.

"Are you still hurting?" Gregory asked after he kissed my forehead slightly.

"Yeah just a little bit," I said ruefully.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take it away," Gregory whispered into my ear. "Do you regret what we did?"

I felt my face pale, did he regret it? "No, absolutely not. I love you so much. You're the only one that I ever want to be with. I couldn't have asked for someone who understands me better and loves me as much as you do. I never want to lose you."

"Good, I love you so much," Gregory murmured into my hair, kissing my shoulder.

I heard the door knob jingle and turned around to face Gregory. "Do you want to meet my parents today? Like right now."

"Not at this moment, seeing as I just deflowered their only daughter. They would kill me," Gregory said with a shiver.

"They wouldn't kill you, but I still want you to meet them. They're going to love you," I said as he stood up with me in his arms.

We ran up the stairs and into my room. I sat down in my desk chair and he sat on the floor in front of me. He ran his hands up and down my legs and started rubbing my feet. I let out a moan and then a giggle at his facial expression.

I heard a knock on the door and Gregory rolled under my bed. I started giggling at his ninja-ness as I walked over to the door. When I opened it I saw mom standing there. She had a bag in her hands and a smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I want you to invite Gregory over for dinner tonight," she said with a smile. Then she handed me the bag. Without another word, she left the room and shut my door.

"What was that about?" Gregory asked, wrapping his arms around my waist form behind me.

"She want's to meet you. Very bad apparently," I said, opening the bag.

Inside it was a turquoise blue top and a pair of black shorts. My outfit for tonight, I assume. Gregory went to look inside but I pulled it away before he could glance inside it.

"I would love to come to dinner tonight," he said kissing my neck.

"Good, but you have to come through the front door instead of my window. And you have to tone down all the PDA that we do. I don't think that my parents would like that to much," I said, kissing Gregory's hands.

"Anything for you, love," Gregory said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 22. I realize that it's really short and I'm sorry, but if I get 7 reviews I'll make chapter 23 a lot longer. So review :)<strong>


	23. Flushed Cheeks

**So this a lead up chapter. The next chapter I do will be the dinner with Arianna's parents. So, yeah, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Gregory and I were lying in my bed; one of his hands had his fingers threaded in my hair. His other one was lying on my stomach. He was on his back and I was lying slightly on him and slightly on the bed. I had a hand on his thigh and the other one over his hand on my stomach.<p>

"Come on, you need to leave. My parents are expecting you to be here in an hour, and I still have to get ready," I said, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, sitting up with me.

As he stood I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his around my shoulders and held me close to him. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking about, no matter how much I really wanted to. I was completely terrified that we wouldn't find the amulet in time and he would be a vampire for another 300 years, without me. Little did I know that he was thinking the exact same thing while he was holding me close.

"I'll let you get ready then. I'll come around at about 7:30, is that alright?" he asked, not making any move to leave.

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. It was 6:45 right now, so I guess that would work out okay. "Yeah, that'll be fine. I don't want to let you go."

"I understand, I don't want to let you go either. I love you so much," Gregory whimpered into my ear.

"I know, I love you too. But I have to get ready right now. So you better scoot," I said, pulling away from him with all of the willpower in my body.

After he left I sat down on my bed and let loose the tears I was holding back. I was so scared that he wasn't going to change and we were going to have to break up. I couldn't handle loosing him. Then there was the chance of us finding the amulet and him and his family loosing all of their memories; Gregory could forget about me. I mean I want him to find a cure, believe me I do, I just really don't want to lose him. I don't think I could bear it.

Trying to forget about this, I walked over to my closet and got out the outfit my mother had bought me earlier. I know that most girls wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit that their mother bought them but my mother has really good taste.

I pulled on the turquoise tank top and the black shorts. I put long white socks and then black knee high boots with buckles on the side. Then I went into the bathroom to do my makeup. I washed away the leftover tears on my face and applied my foundation. Then I put on brown eye shadow and a little eyeliner.

I decided to wear my spiderbites that I hadn't worn in forever. I hadn't even thought about them since we moved to Scotland. They were really skinny black loops and then I put matching gauges in my ears.

Once I was finished I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Mom was putting the final touches on the chicken in the center of the table. I took in a big sniff and smelled it. Garlic. Shit fire damn!

"Mom what has garlic in it?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"The mashed potatoes. Why?" she asked, pulling off her apron.

"Gregory's allergic to garlic. I mean deathly allergic to it, one little sniff of it and his throat could close up and he could die," I said, throwing a hand up to my throat.

"Okay, I'll just make some more really quick. Thanks for the heads up," mom said smiling. "You look amazing, by the way."

I blushed slightly and said, "Thank you. You should think so, you did pick out this outfit."

She winked at me then looked back at the stove. I smiled and skipped into the living room and sat next to Bob on the couch. He looked over at me and put down his newspaper. He turned around to look at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said. "I'm excited to meet Gregory. But if he doesn't treat you right, I won't hesitate to set him straight, whether I'm your father or not," he said, putting his hand on my knee.

I think that it was right then that I decided that I wanted to call Bob dad. I mean he was a father to me, even of I was an inoperative little brat about him. I loved him and he loved me and I knew that he was telling the truth about Gregory.

I reached over and threw my arms around his neck, I think I startle him, but he got over it quickly and hugged me back. "I love you, dad."

He looked at me and I could see tears shining in his eyes, this was everything that he wanted from me and I knew it. All he wanted was for me to think of him as my father, and I always did and still do. I was just afraid that if I called him that, it would mean that I forgot about my other father.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted our moment. Mom shouted for me to go upstairs and get Tony and for Bob, I mean dad, to go answer the door. I smiled and did as I was told.

I ran up the stairs two at a time to get to Tony's room. I knocked on the door slightly and waited for him to open it. When he did I walked in and shut it behind me.

"Tones, you know that I love you, right?" I asked, pulling him onto my lap on his bed.

"Yes but you love Gregory, too. I understand, you don't have to explain this to me, Anna already did," he smiled. I ruffled his spikes and stood up.

"Good. And you know to keep.. Uhm, certain things out of conversations, right?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second, then all of the color drained from his face. He stood up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I had a feeling that he was hiding behind my mother.

I ran down the steps after him and found that I was right. I giggled at Bob and Gregory sitting stiffly in the living room waiting for mom and me to come in. Once we did, Gregory stood up and Bob, seeing him do so, followed his actions.

I blushed and smiled at Gregory. He was trying to be appropriate, but I saw straight through his façade. He was completely terrified to be in the same room as my parents, especially considering what happened this very morning up in my bedroom.

Tonight was going to be a blast! …Not.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get, the faster the dinner gets uploaded :3<strong>


	24. Is it Over?

**So I've had Someone review that somewhat inspired me to write this chapter. So thank you Cheshire Catz for helping me get this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So Gregory, what do your parents do?" Bob asked as we sat down at the table.<p>

"Well my mother stays at home with my siblings and me and my father works a night shift," Gregory explained and techniqually didn't lie.

"Well that's nice. We would love to have them over for dinner sometime," mom said, always being polite.

"Or they would want you for it," Tony said under his breath. I kicked him under the table and saw him flinch. I looked over and saw that Gregory was fighting off laughing. I guess this was rather ridiculous to him. He must have met other girls' parents in the past, right?

Then it hit me. Gregory must have been with other girls in the past. I had never asked if he was a virgin before, I just assumed he was. Oh no, what if he had been with a bunch of other girls before me? What if on of them were the one who changed him? I don't know if I could handle that.

"Ari is something wrong?" mom asked looking over at me.

"No, can I be excused for just a second?" I asked. Without hearing her response, I left the table and walked out the front door. I sat down on the front steps and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hadn't noticed the tears that started pouring down my face; all I could hope is that they didn't start until I got outside.

I heard the door shut quietly behind my back and knew that Gregory was outside with me. But when I turned around, I saw that it was Tony. He looked a little frightened but walked over to me anyways. I put my knees down and patted a spot next to me for him to sit.

"What's wrong with you? I though you were really excited for mom and dad to meet Gregory for the first time," Tony said, confusing etching his small features.

"It's just, I don't know. I guess a lot of things just hit me at once and I couldn't handle it. I can't help but wonder if Gregory and I rushed into our relationship. I mean, I don't know a lot about him," I said, wiping my eyes.

I saw Tony look up then back at me. It had to be Gregory this time; he was one of the only ones left inside the house. Tony went to stand up, but before he left he kissed the top of my head. Making me smile and turn around.

"What's wrong Ari?" Gregory asked.

"It's just that, I don't feel like I know anything about you. You're this huge mystery that I can't seem to figure out," I said, looking back out at the night sky.

"I'm not that big of a mystery. I'm a vampire that is completely in love with you; I hate lights, garlic, and sharp things; I have a little brother and a little sister who are probably scarred because of us," Gregory said in a rush.

I couldn't help but smile at that. But then I thought about it and it brought me back to why I was out here really. Him and his past with other girls.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. When he nodded his head, I added, "And you have to tell me the complete truth, even if you think it will hurt me. Can you do that?"

He must have sensed how serious I was because he came over and sat down beside me. I scooted over and put a little distance between us before I said, "How many girls have you had sex with in the past? Other than me."

The question really caught him by surprise; I could tell by the way his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He sat there and thought about it for a second before he said, "Before you I had sex with three girls."

I felt my heart shatter into a jillion sharp edged little pieces and scatter all over my chest. He wasn't a virgin until me. I mean, I guess it was stupid that a boy who was sixteen for three hundred years to stay a virgin, but I still thought it would have been something that he told me. I thought we were stronger than that.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked in an incredibly small voice.

"Because I didn't think that it was important. They were a really long time ago, way before I met you. I didn't think it had anything to do with you, honestly," he said, running his hands through his hair.

I saw so much red at that moment I couldn't function. Then I heard it, the wind started picking up. Thunder cracked in the distance and I knew I was the reason it was happening. And by the look on Gregory's face, he knew it was me as well.

"How could it not have anything to do with me? You said that you loved me. When you love someone they're supposed to know that stuff about you. I thought you had more respect for me than that," I whimpered. "I guess I was wrong."

"Ari, please don't be like that. It was way before you. You were the first girl I even thought about like that in almost a hundred years. You were so different, I just couldn't help myself," Gregory said.

I had never felt so defeated in my life as I did when I said, "I thought you were to. But I guess we were both wrong. But I know I never lied to you. I love you and I was a virgin. Guess which one I regret the most."

I didn't give him a chance to respond; I turned my back on him and walked back into the house. I heard a snap in the distance and knew that he had changed into a bat and flown away.

I didn't stop to talk to my mother on the way upstairs; I just walked into Tony's room and lay down with him. I needed my little brother right now.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was not supposed to end this way but it did. I really hope that if you like this, you review. I feel like nobody's reading it so I might stop writing it.<strong>


	25. Little Siblings to the Rescue!

**So it's not like anyone is reading this story anymore but I think I'm actually going to finish it soon. After this chapter, I'm pretty sure I'm only going to have 3 more. So, yeah.**

* * *

><p><span>Tony's Point of View:<span>

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Arianna cuddled up to my side. She had been crying but I fought the urge to shake her awake and went back to sleep.

I saw the first rays of sun shining through the curtains and turned over to face Ari. She was still asleep but this time I shook her awake. At first she looked a little bit disoriented but after she got her bearings she started to whimper and I saw the tears clouding her eyes.

"Ari, what happened last night with you and Gregory?" I asked gently.

She looked up at me and I saw a battle happening behind her eyes. She finally choked out, "We broke up."

This threw me for a loop. They were the perfect couple; or at least that was what Anna said to me about them. Why did they break up? There was probably no way she was going to tell me but it was worth a try to ask.

"Why did you guys do that?" I whispered to her shaking form.

But instead if answering me she just buried her face in my chest and started full-frontal sobbing. I hated that he did this to her. Arianna was always so happy and always smiling but this butt face came through and completely broke her.

He was going to pay.

Anna's Point of View:

Gregory was sad; that much I was sure of. He wasn't obviously heartbroken, but he was moping. He was sitting in the corner of the tomb staring at the wall across from him. He just looked so… Broken.

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked sitting down in his lap.

He looked at me with so much pain in his eyes that it hurt me just to look at him. He didn't even have to say anything; I knew it was about Arianna. She was the only person that could make Gregory feel. I mean since we became vampires, anyway.

"What happened with you and Arianna?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"We broke up. And it's completely my fault," he whispered in a monotone.

"Why did you guys do that? I thought you loved each other," I said, sliding down unto the stone floor beneath us.

"I didn't tell her the truth about some things that were important to her and now she says that she needs time to think," Gregory said, staring a hole into that wall again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gregory," I said sadly, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

We just sat there like that for a while. Gregory would never let anyone else see him like this, he usually wouldn't let me see him like this but I had a feeling that he didn't care right now. He just needed someone to be here for him and I was a stand in for Arianna.

Right now I was what he needed and I would do that for him.

Arianna's Point of View:

I felt like I was a puppet and someone had cut all of my strings. I was in so much pain it was almost unbearable. I missed Gregory so much, it was insane. Everything I did, I felt like I was only half way there.

I went to school, came home and did my homework, pushed my dinner around my plate, showered, and went to sleep. I did this without thinking about it. I knew mom, dad, and Tony were worrying about me, but they never said anything to me.

I always thought those girls that made it seem unbearable to break up with their boyfriends were being dramatic, and then I felt it myself. The searing pain inside my chest, like my heart was being burned on hot coals.

But outside of my wallowing, I knew this was having bad effects on Tony. He was trying to help the Sackville Baggs look for the amulet, but without mine, and I assume Gregory's help. I'm sure that put a damper on things. But hell, maybe Gregory wasn't even affected by this, maybe he already had another human girl to use.

I hadn't noticed Tony come in until he sat beside me on my bed, "Ari, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" I asked I didn't matter how awful I felt, I would die for Tony in a heartbeat.

"I need you to come with me then. We have to go see the Sackville Bagg family. They need your help," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off of the bed.

I looked down at my attire. A huge pair of sweats and a hoodie. Yeah, I should probably change first. I walked into my closet and pulled on some skinny jeans, but I left on the hoodie. I pulled my nasty hair up into a sloppy bun and pulled on my Converse.

"Let's go," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was chapter 25. I tried experimenting with multiple point of view's I hope you liked it. Tell me in a review?<strong>


	26. So We Have the Location, Now What?

**So I'm updating two chapters tonight, in hopes of someone will actually review. But ehh, whatever.**

* * *

><p><span>Arianna's Point of View<span>:

We made our way down to the cemetery as quickly and quietly as possible. I really didn't want to see Gregory, especially this soon after our huge fight. I mean I promised that I would help the Sackville Baggs on their quest to find the amulet, but I didn't realize it was going to be this hard.

We were standing in the center of the cemetery making our way down the large hill leading to the tomb they lived in. The first thing I saw were Fred and Frederick sitting outside, looking slightly frazzled.

I walked up to them and said, "What's wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Sackville Bagg?"

They looked at me and Freda tried to smile. But it looked very forced. In the end it turned out to be Frederick who talked first, "It's almost the time for the comet to pass by the moon. I need your attention right now. I need you to touch this necklace and see if you can get a vision on where it might be.

"I realize that we have done this before, but the last time Tony touched it, he seemed to have a reaction. I was hoping that because your powers were stronger than his, that we could possibly share a vision. Is that possible?"

I looked at him with an open mouth. I would try anything to help this family, but him having us try something that we had already tried was a sign that he was giving up on the search. He had exhausted all of his other leads and this was the last metaphorical nail in the ironic coffin.

"I could try. Hey Tony, can you come here? I want to try something," I said, looking over at him. He was standing with Rudolph and Anna. I'm pretty sure he was holding Anna's hand, but I could've been wrong.

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I have an idea, but it's insanely farfetched. Do you trust me?" When he nodded I continued. "You have visions like I do, so maybe if we both try to get a feel on this stone, we can have a shared vision and it'll show us where it is."

He smiled at me and took my hand in his smaller one. I walked over to Frederick and grasped the necklace in my hand. I waited for Tony to grab the other side and closed my eyes. I searched deep in the depths of my mind and found something slightly fuzzy in the background. I tugged on it and the image hit me hardcore.

I was in an old village, and then I recognized it as the town square. There was a really pretty woman running from an angry mob. Something in the back of my mind whispered Elizabeth, so I guess that was who she was. She kept running, trying to get away from the incoming death. Then she made it to a house, she ran up the stairs and into the top bedroom.

She pulled and pulled on the floorboards until she found one loose enough to pull up. She hid something wrapped in a lace handkerchief inside, but before she dropped the board I saw a flash of red. The stone of Attamon. It had to be it.

I felt her heartbeat quicken and then I heard what she heard. There were footsteps beating against the stairs out side. But luckily she had pushed a big wardrobe against the door. Instead of waiting to see what happened to her, my vision panned out and I saw where she was.

"I know where the stone is hidden. I know exactly," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Where? Where is the stone?" Freda shouted at me, jumping up.

"It's in our house. Under some of Tony's floorboards," I announced.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 26. I'm goint to do two more chapters and it's going to come to the ending. The more reviews I get, the faster Ari and Gregory get back together and the cinclusion comes out. So review!<strong>


	27. Did You Ever Even Love Me?

**This is the second to last chapter, I am very happy with how this story turned out. So read on, I hope you feel the same way.**

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely positive that is where it is?" Frederick asked looking from me to Tony.<p>

I saw Tony shake his head so fast his glasses started slipping off of his nose. I reached over and pushed them back up and nodded myself. We were very close to finding the stone and making them humans again.

"Tony, did you see which floorboard it was under?" Freda asked my brother sweetly.

"Yes, I know exactly which one. I can go find it," he said, looking insanely proud of himself. I loved it when he felt like this.

"Okay then, Rudolph I want you and Anna to go with Tony and look for the stone, alright?" Freda directed the younger children.

They nodded their heads. Tony walked over to them and took Anna's hand in one of his and Rudolph's in the other; together they all headed to our house in search of the stone.

I heard a rustling noise behind me and didn't have to turn around to know that it was Gregory. I still had all of these feelings that I didn't know what to do with when it came to him, so I didn't turn around. I kept looking at Freda and Frederick.

As if just noticing Gregory's appearance, Frederick said, "Son, Arianna and Tony have located the stone. Rudolph and Anna are accompanying him to go fetch it. Isn't that exciting?"

"That's great father," he said, sounding completely unemotional about the recent turn of events.

We waited for the children to come back but it was almost an hour after they were supposed to be back. I could see that Frederick and Freda were getting very anxious about it. Without thinking about it, I reached down and took Freda's hand in mine and squeezed. She looked over at me and pulled me into a hug. It was nice, just like a hug that a mother would give you, even if she was a vampire.

"I don't like this, we are cutting it way to close. I think that Freda and I should go fetch the children and you two should go to the cliffs and make the call. It's the best way," Frederick said, looking at his son.

"Alright father," Gregory agreed. I was tired of this, I wanted to make up with him, and I didn't want to hurt like this anymore.

I waited until Frederick gave Gregory the necklace chain and fly away to say anything. But as soon as they were black dots against the moon I said, "Before we go anywhere tell me this, did you ever love me? Or was it just about sex for you?"

I saw that my question caught him off guard. He jerked like I had punched him but answered regardless, "How in the hell can you think that I don't love you? I wouldn't have done any of the things that we've done with someone that I wasn't completely in love with.

"So I wasn't a virgin before I met you, but I'm over three hundred fucking years old, Arianna. How could I still be? But that didn't mean half as much to me as you do. You are my everything, I would die in a fucking heartbeat for you, don't you know that? I would even think twice about walking out into the sunlight if it meant saving you. How can you think that I don't love you?"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as Gregory tore apart in front of me. I saw this boy who had the world's best composure completely break open. He was tearing up and shouting at me about all of his feelings and I realized how stupid I had been to think that he was a virgin. And how stupid I was to let that come between us.

"I love you so much," I said and threw myself at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt his hands under my thighs keeping me up and I tugged on his hair, trying to get him close to me. I needed him to understand how much I regretted out fight, how much I didn't want to loosed him, so I put every emotion I had felt for the past few days into this kiss.

When we broke apart, I leaned my forehead against his and tried to gain my breath back. I stayed latched to him as we flew to the cliffs. Once we hit the ground I looked up at the sky. The comet was coming in closer to the moon.

I heard a quiet whistling sound and looked up to see Gregory spinning the necklace by it's chain above his head. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his chest. I felt eyes on me and the impression of a lot of people closing in on me so I pulled back from Gregory. When I looked around, I let out a yelp.

I was surrounded by vampires. They all looked slightly like hobos, but I so wasn't going to tell them that, I kinda still valued my life. So I just tried to get closer to Gregory. I heard him laughing slightly as he pulled me closer and lay his chin on the top of my head.

I heard a horn beep and jumped to turn around. I saw my parent's green SUV in the middle of a pack of vampires. I saw their faces trying to not be scared shitless. I smiled waited for them to get out. I also saw Freda and Frederick standing with them, protecting them from their family.

"Hey look up there, it's them with the stone," Gregory whispered into my hair.

I looked up into the sky and saw Tony pumping his little fist into the air, clutching the stone inside it. I heard all of the vampires give a cheer as he landed. Frederick walked up to him and took the stone, leaning down to whisper something into his ear. He smiled and walked over to mom and dad.

Next Frederick walked up to Gregory and I and gave his son a look of pure adoration. I was shocked to see this take place and by the stiffness in Gregory's body, I could tell that he was also. Gregory let go of me long enough to hug his father.

After that everything started happening very fast. Frederick took over the spinning of the chain with the stone now inside of it and I walked over to my family. Then out of nowhere, Rookery flew through the sky and snatched the stone out of his hand and hit the ground.

He had a large flashlight in his hand and was shining it on any of the approaching vampires. The blimp that he flew in on had flown away and the moon was in direct sight. If the vampires didn't get the stone back soon they were going to loose their chance.

Then Bob, being the badass that he is, walked up to Rookery and grabbed the necklace out of his hand. Then he punched him so hard that he fell over the edge of the cliff and into the raging waters below. I saw Frederick walk up to him and exchange some words. Once they finished, he started doing the spinning thing again, this time muttering words.

I saw a smoke of red appear at all of the vampires' feet. Before I could stop myself, I launched myself at Gregory. He kissed me with everything he had and I kissed him back. Then I felt nothing in my arms. When I opened my eyes I was that all of the vampires had disappeared. I fell to my knees on the hard packed cliff and cried. I sensed Tony walking up behind me and I pulled him to me and we sat on the ground crying together for the lose we had just suffered.


	28. Forever With You

**This is the last chapter. I know I haven't been very good with updating and stuff and I lost a lot of reveiwers because of that. But I'm insanely proud that I finally finished this story. It's been very important to me and I really love how it came to an end. So without further ado, here is the last chapter of Magical.**

* * *

><p>It had been about three weeks since the Sackville Bagg family had had their transformation. I hadn't eaten properly nor slept that much in that time. I went to school and came home, that was it. I know I worried mom and dad, but I couldn't bring myself to give a damn about it.<p>

Tony was very much like me in the way he acted. He no longer talked about vampires, he didn't have dreams anymore, and he just went to school and came home. We were both broken hearted about the situation and wished we had our vampire family back.

I was lying in my bed on Saturday morning, moping around like usual when mom came in. She looked pissed when she said, "Get your ass our of bed right this minute. I understand that you're heartbroken and such, but that doesn't mean that you have to completely shutdown. It's not like you guys were that in love, you're only sixteen years old."

"You don't even know mom. We had sex," I said, crying. "He was my first. I love him so much and I miss him more than you can imagine. How did you feel when you and my dad got a divorce?"

I knew I had hit a soft spot when I said that. But then I saw her expression soften. "I didn't know that you guys had been intimate. I don't approve because of this right here. This pain that you're feeling is why kids your age shouldn't do something this mature, it changes everything. Makes everything more realistic."

"Yeah because having sex with my vampire boyfriend was very realistic," I muttered, making my mother laugh.

"C'mon, Tony, Bob, and I are going to the market and you're going with us. So get up and I'll straighten your hair for you," mom bargained. This was a huge thing, seeing as I hadn't straightened my hair in a month.

It was almost summer outside so I pulled on some jean shorts and an off the shoulder black sweater with a lime green tank top on underneath. I did my make up and mom straightened my hair for me. After I got ready I walked into the living room and saw Tony sitting on the couch playing with a yo-yo.

Mom and Dad walked in and I grabbed Tony's hand, walking out to the car. Once we made it to the market, Tony and I stayed back and walked in silence. He never let go of my hand and I found comfort in his small presence.

As we walked I heard Tony make an astonished noise and stop walking. I looked at what he was looking at and wasn't very shocked. It was a moving van, woo! Then I looked closer and saw two little kids standing outside it.

The little boy had curly brown hair and big green eyes and the little girl had long blond hair and the same eyes. I would know those children anywhere. Anna and Rudolph!

We ran up to them and they looked scared out of their minds. Tony tried talking to them and they just walked away looking scared. I almost started to cry again until I head Tony whistle. The kids heard him also and turned around. Then I saw the recognition light their eyes and they ran to us.

"Ari! Tony! It's so great to see you!" Anna shouted as she ran into my arms.

I pulled the little girl close to me and hugged her tight. Then we broke away and she ran to Tony, latching her little arms around his neck. I smiled at them and pulled Rudolph to me hugging him tightly as well.

"Uhm, excuse me? Who are you and why are you hugging my little siblings?" a familiar voice asked from behind us.

I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. It was Gregory and he was still as beautiful as the last time I saw him. Except now his hair had been professionally cut and his eyes were bright blue. Then it hit me, he didn't recognize me.

I walked up to him stepped on his foot and when he was down to my level I slapped him across the face. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I ran away from him.

I heard Tony, Anna, and Rudolph shouting behind me, but I kept running. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore. Then I slid to the ground under an apple tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hid my face in them and started sobbing.

I loved him so much and hadn't stopped thinking about him for a month and he didn't even remember who the fuck I was. It hurt so much to think that he didn't remember anything that had happened between us.

I must have been really out of it because I didn't hear the footsteps that were behind me until someone sat down beside me. I looked up and saw that it was Gregory sitting looking at me with sad eyes. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and sob into his chest and have him comfort me, but he didn't remember who I was.

"Ari, please stop crying and look at me, love," he whispered.

My head shot up when he said my name. When I took a closer look at him I saw that he recognized who I was and he knew everything.

I couldn't help myself I jumped on him and started kissing him. He ran his hand up my back and took my sweater off with them; I pulled on his shirt and threw it somewhere. After a couple of seconds of this, we were completely naked and he was pushing into me.

I never took my eyes off of his and his never left mine. I could feel the love and the feelings that we were sharing during this fuck and I knew that it was different than all the other times, this time meant the beginning of forever. And man I was ready to spend forever with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe that I finally finished this story. I would love it if you would leave me reviews about what you thought of my story. Thank you very much :)<strong>


End file.
